My Kid's from the Future
by Musik- freakk
Summary: Regina just wanted a nice warm bath after a stressing day, not to find her future daughter sleeping in the guest room.
1. Chapter 1

_First time writer._

_ Summary-Regina and Emma have a daughter, but because she was born from both magic and true love, her magic is powerful and Gold wants it before she grows up and learns to control it making her more powerful than him. So to keep her safe, future Emma and Regina send her to the past._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 1: Swan-Mills?**

_Stupid people this day's._is what kept replaying in Regina's mind. She hoped living with them doesn't affect Henry too much. It had been a hard day and all she wanted was to say goodbye to her mother in peace but Emma had to come and ruin it.

Where does she get off telling her it was for the greater good.

_'If you ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me' _had been Emma's last words, before leaving Regina to herself.

Regina was just glad to be home.

All she wanted was a bath, so she made her way to the bathroom. As she was about to get in the lights start to flicker and the floor starts to shake. Regina quickly grabs her robe and starts to make her way towards the stairs when pink smoke coming from the guest room makes her stop.

_Well that's weird!_

She makes her way down the hall through the smoke and stands outside the door slowly opening it. When the door is fully opened the brunet finds the usually well-kept room a mess. But what really catches her attention is the little girl sleeping on the bed.

Quickly she makes her towards the bed and takes a closer look at the girl. Blonde, straight, shoulder length hair, skin that matches her own…and there's a moment were she wonders what color the little girls eyes are?

She sits at the edge of the bed and runs her hand through her shinny blonde hair; reminds her of when Henry was small and would have bad dreams. She would lay with him and run her hand through his hair until he went back to sleep.

"Sweetheart" She whispers "come on you got to get up" She knows it's late but there's a little girl in her guest room sleeping and the brunet has no idea who this girl is or how she got in. Plus that pink smoke has magic written all over it.

All she gets in response is a groan, so she gently shakes her awake. When small blonde finally opens her eyes Regina is met with beautiful brown eyes. She knows then that it wasn't just a coincidence. This girl is like a miniature version of her with blonde hair.

"Mommy" is whispered. Well Regina wasn't expecting that much of a coincidence.

"Mommy what's going on?" _That's what I'd like to know. _Think's Regina.

"Hey sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" the former queen is trying her hardest not to freak out but come on, even The Evil Queen has her moments. The blonde stares at her, like she's trying to figure out what's going on.

"Skylar Raine Swan-Mills but that's only when I'm in trouble, everyone calls me Sky, you're my mommy from before I was born right?" _Okay she's kind of cute when she rambles_, Regina thinks…_wait Swan? Well this night just keeps on getting better and better._

"When you say Swan-Mills…?" Regina leaves the question hanging, mostly because she's scared herself to finish it. Skylar looks at her weird again before reaching under for her right foot…she takes off her little blue vans shoe and reaches inside. Pulling out a folded paper she hands it to still in shock brunet.

"Future mommy said to give to you" Is all her daughter says… _daughter; well I never thought I'd say that word. _Think's Regina.

She unfolds the paper and reads it over.

_Dear Regina,_

_I know this might seem weird but it was the only way to keep her safe from Gold. She can explain more if you ask her, I know mother just died but please we need you to keep her safe to look after her. It will only be for a while until Emma and I figure out how to keep her safe from Gold. Her name is Skylar, she's about to turn six. She's way too smart for her age, don't let her con you into things. She takes after Emma in that. Please keep her safe. Also the blue gemstone necklace keeps Gold from seeing her future, make sure she doesn't take it off._

_P.S. You're going to need Emma._

Of course Gold had something to do with this.

"Mama said you might pass out, do you need a doctor?" Regina can't help but laugh at that comment.

"I'm fine sweetheart, it's just a bit too much to take it all in at once" Regina tries to explain and Skylar just nods. They stare at each other until the small blonde breaks out into a yawn.

"Sleepy?" _Obvious question to ask; what kid wouldn't be sleepy at four in the morning. _Regina growls mentally at herself.

"Yes, can I sleep with you?" Sky looks at her with big, sleepy, brown eyes and Regina feels herself melt…how can she, say no to that face. Nodding she stands up and waits for Skylar but all the girl does is bring her hands up to be carried. Regina misses this days, been needed by someone.

She wraps her arms around her daughters waist and picks her up, her little arms warp themselves around her mother's neck resting her face in the crook of the brunets neck…they make their way towards the main bedroom and Regina lays her down in the bed.

"I'm going to go look for something for you to sleep in, okay" She nods and start taking of her other shoe. The former queen makes her way into Henry's room…or what used to be…and looks through his closet. She finds a super heroes' long sleeved shirt and heads back. When she gets back to her room Sky is under the covers waiting. Regina puts her in the shirt and joins her under the covers, bath long forgotten.

"Night mommy" Is whispered by the tiny blonde snuggling into her left side.

"Goodnight sweetie" Is whispered back by Regina while kissing the top of her daughters head.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _Is Regina's last thought before letting sleep overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you guys like it. Also I went back to chapter one and changed a few things._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter Two: Discovery Channel**

Regina couldn't believe the dream she had last night, it was surreal. When the light finally became unbearable she finally opened her eyes and finds identical brown ones staring back.

_Not a dream. _Was the first thought that popped into Regina's mind.

"Hi" Skylar says smiling at her. She's her future mommy so it should be weird.

"Hey, did you sleep okay?" Sky nods before they are interrupted by a growling stomach.

"How about we have breakfast?" The former queen asked and brown eyes look at her like she just grew two heads.

"But its lunch time" The little girl explains getting up, Henrys shirt hanging from her left shoulder, blonde hair going everywhere. Such a cute sight to behold, while she's making her way to the restroom she wiggles her behind and looks back at Regina "wedgie" she explains and the brunet can't help but laugh.

The flush is heard and Regina looks up to see her making her way over to the bed again. She lays down on top of Regina's stomach and openly stares. "You should shower" She says suddenly. The brunet feels like she should be offended. "Not because you're stinky" her daughter says quickly.

"Alright, how about I shower really fast while you go downstairs and watch cartoons, then we can go to Granny's" The former queen says and the tiny blonde scrambles of off her. She gets the feeling they don't let her watch too much television in the future. "NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE" She yells after her.

She showers quickly and makes her way towards the closet. Deciding to wear a red button up and some black dress pants along with red heels to match her shirt, she heads down to the living room only to find Skylar, watching Discovery Channel….wait what?

"Skylar sweetie, why are you watching Discovery Channel?" The blonde in question looks up at her and stares with the dame look as before.

"You said cartoons make your brain slow, like mamas" Regina can actually see herself saying something of the sorts. "So now I only watch smart people shows" she explains "don't tell mama I said she was slow" Regina smiles at her innocence and can help but wonder how someone so pure can be hers.

"Our secret" She says kissing the top of Skylar's head. "How about we get you into some clothes" She suggests and the blonde just stands on the sofa with her arms out waiting to be carried.

"I don't have any clothes" she says once she's in her mother's arms.

"You're right. How about you wear what you had on last night and after lunch we go shopping." Regina suggests and the blonde brings her small index finger to her chin to think it over, before agreeing.

Regina helps Skylar into her blue jeans and pink shirt. Then she brushes her blonde hair, after that they head down the stairs and she helps her future daughter put on her shoes. Then as she's putting on her jacket she remembers that Sky doesn't have one so she poof's one out for her.

Once they are all set, they make their way over to Granny's. Once inside odd looks are thrown their way but nothing a glare from the former Evil Queen can't fix.

Regina helps Skylar settle into the booth and slides in across from her. Once they are settled down Ruby make's her way over with menus. Wondering if the girl with Regina knows how to read, her question is answered when she uses the menu to make a house for the shakers, so she heads back and comes back with a kids menu. _How can this kid be mine?_ Keep's going through Regina's mind.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" She asks and Skylar seems to think it over. _Let's hope she doesn't take after Emma on the eating department._

"Grill cheese with tomato soup and apple juice to drink" she says and goes back to playing with the shakers. _Okay so she does take after Emma in that department. At least she likes apples. _Regina thinks.

The brunet signals for Ruby to come over and take their orders.

"What can I get you" asks the werewolf not once taking her eyes of off the blonde.

"She'll have a grill cheese with tomato soup and apple juice and for me your house salad and a glass of water." Ruby manages to take her eyes away from Skylar to write it down. Once she's gone Skylar looks up at her mother.

"Are we going to tell people?" Truth is Regina hasn't really thought about that. She's still on '_I have a daughter with the person I've hated since she drove into town'._

"I think we should keep it between us for now" Out of nowhere her daughters eyes starts to get teary so she moves to the other side of the booth and pulls Sky onto her lap. Skylar wraps her tiny arms around her and cries into her neck. Regina pulls her closer and runs her hand through her blonde hair, trying to comfort her.

"Shhh…everything is going to be okay" after a few minutes of whispering reassurances the five year old calms down but didn't seem to like to idea of not having physical contact with Regina, so she stayed on her lap. Not that Regina minded, she missed having someone depend on her.

"Want to talk about it?" Regina is kind off hoping she does, because no child should keep things bottled up; and maybe in the process it will help her get to know Skylar better. She seems like a sensitive kid.

"I don't want Mr. Rumple to hurt me" is whispered in between whimpers against her chest.

"He won't. Your mamma and I will make sure of that" She tries to reassure. It's strange to think of Emma Swan as my significant other. "We are going to look after you and make sure no one hurts you" she says kissing her daughter's blonde head.

"I love you mommy" is whisper and it melts Regina's it's been so long since she's heard those words. Regina hears gasping and looks up to find Ruby staring wide eyed.

_*Let me know if you guys want more._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay here is another chapter, hope you guys like it. Also you guys are pretty awesome. I didn't think anyone was going to like my story. So thanks._

_*I'm not too sure about this chapter, my apologies if you don't like it._

_OUAT is not mine._

**Chapter 3: Skylar and Doctors**

They stared at each other until their match was broken by a sweet voice.

"I'm hungry" was said, bringing both brunets attention to the blonde child. Ruby quickly sets the plates down and Regina helped Skylar get settled next to her so she could eat her food.

"Why don't you join us Miss. Lucas" Regina says gesturing to the empty side of the booth. Ruby looks over her shoulder checking to see if Granny is paying attention, which she isn't so she makes up her mind. _'Work can wait'_ is Ruby's last thought before taking the offered seat.

"How much did you hear?" _Straight to point, as always_, think's Ruby.

"From Gold hurting her to mommy…the hell is going on?" Regina sends her a glare and points at the girl sitting beside her. Ruby quickly apologizes; the last thing she wants is to be at the receiving end of the former queen's wrath.

"Please watch your language while in the presence of my daughter" Regina says sternly and Skylar start to laugh. "What is it that you find so funny?" Regina asks with a smile herself, her daughters laughter is the most amazing sound she's heard in a while.

Ruby can see it, the love shining through the Mayors eyes. Perhaps this little girl whoever she is, wherever she came from will help bring permanent happiness to the former queen.

"Mama says bad words all the time, when you're not home" The small blonde says while wiping the tomato soup dripping from her chin with her sweaters sleeve. Regina quickly grabs a napkin and bats tiny hands away. Skylar huffs and pouts but lets her mother clean her up.

"Well then I guess your ma-" Regina is cut short by lost looking Ruby.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Granny is about to notice I'm not working and I'd really like to find out why she keeps calling you MOMMY!" The last part gets a few more odd looks thrown their way and Regina glares at Ruby. So much for keeping thing under wraps.

"Look, I have no time to deal with your hysterics right now. I haven't even told her other mother and honestly I don't feel like talking right now, so if we could just keep this between us that would be great." Ruby studies Regina and can see that the brunet might actually be scared about whatever it is that is going on, so she relents.

"Sure, but at least tell me who 'mama' is" _might as well get something out of it. _Regina looks down at Skylar then back at Ruby, and finally relents to.

"Emma Swan" Ruby stares at Regina then her eyes shift downward to the blonde, who is looking back at her.

"Are you going to pass out?" Ruby lets out a laugh then. What started as another boring day for Ruby was just made the weirdest. She just found out The Evil Queen and The Savior have a child… '_wait when did that happen? I'm pretty sure they hate each other, but then there's all that sexual tension so it could be possible…this is going to drive me crazy. Holly crap Emma's going to-' Rub_y is brought out of her thought by a tiny finger poking her cheek.

"Do. You. Need. A. Doctor?" Is asked slowly by Skylar who's practically laying across the table, food long forgotten.

"Umm no I'm good" Responds Ruby before getting up. With one last look at mother and daughter she walks away, shell just talk to Emma later.

"We should of gotten her a doctor, mommy" Says Skylar while picking pieces of chicken out of her mother's salad. "You need to eat faster mommy, I want to go see mama and Henry."

With that Regina digs into her salad.

* * *

They make their way down the street hand in hand, passing small clothing stores and Regina makes a mental note on which ones to come to later. They are on their way to the sheriff's office to see is she there.

When they get to the Sheriff's office they find the blonde in question sleeping away on her chair, head resting on her desk.

"Can I wake her?" Skylar asks, a tiny smirk pulling at her lips, her eyes shining with mischievousness. _'What can go wrong'_ thinks Regina so she nods to her daughter. Skylar rubs her hands and goes to stand next to the sleeping blonde.

"GET UP, LAZY!" is yelled into the sleeping sheriffs' ear. Startled by the scream Emma quickly wakes up and goes to stand up only to trip in her hurry. Skylar starts to laugh and is soon joined by Regina. Their laughter rings of off the office walls.

When Emma finally clears her head from sleep and hears the laughter, she knows then that she wants to hear it all the time. Regina's eyes make contact with Emma's and her laughter stops but she can't seem to get rid of the smile that is left behind. The former queen reaches out a hand for Emma to take. Just yesterday Regina hated this woman, yet here she is now, helping her.

Without a second thought the sheriff takes the offered hand.

Once on her feet Emma finally notices the small child playing with her pens. Skylar looks up and smiles at her and Emma can feel it. It's strange but the connection she feels towards the small blonde is unexplainable, like the connection she feels with Henry. _'The fall must off been worse than it felt, because it think I'm going crazy'_ thinks Emma while rubbing at the neck.

"Hey mama" The words were simple, yet enough for Emma's world to become dark as she falls back down to the floor. Regina seeing what's happening waves her hands and Emma disappears in a cloud of purple smoke before her head makes contact with the floor. Seconds later her unconscious body appears in one of the cell beds.

Regina quickly makes her way over to the blondes' unconscious body. She did not expect the blonde to faint, laugh and walk away maybe, but not faint.

Skylar seeing the commotion quickly makes her way over to her mothers. She can't help but think that her blonde mother just lost some major cool points for fainting. _'I thought it was supposed to be mommy fainting'_ thinks Skylar trying to make sense about what just happened.

"Should we get her a doctor?" Regina can hear the worry in her daughters' voice when she asks.

"No sweetie, she'll be fine." Regina responds picking her daughter up.

"Are you sure?" Regina kisses her daughters' cold cheek and nods. That seems to soothe the blond child's fears. Skylar snuggles into her mothers' embrace and Regina can't help but love it.

Then a thought comes to Regina.

"Skylar sweetie why do you want to call a doctor so badly?" it's a simple question filled with curiosity.

"I just learned how to call 911, but no one ever gets sick or needs help" Is the simple answer but Regina can hear the tiny huff at the end. It makes her smile; truth is every time her eyes land on the tiny blonde a smile breaks out on her face.

Her moment is interrupted by a groan coming from the cell bed. Seconds later green eyes find identical pairs of brown worried eyes, starring back.

"Not a dream" Whispers Emma before her eyes start to close again.

'_Is this actually happening the big strong sheriff fainting again, she doesn't even know the whole story yet she keeps passing out. At this rate we WILL need a doctor' _Regina thinks to herself.

_*So yeah let me know if you guys still want more._

_* Also if you guys want to see to see anything included, let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is another chapter hope you guys like it._

_* To all of those of you wondering why I named the little girl Skylar, it's because I like that name, but there is going to be a story behind and it. This chapter kind off tells you why she was named that._

_*This chapter is all Emma, it kind of goes into the reason why she faints when Skylar calls her 'mama'._

_OUAT does not belong to me. _

**Chapter 4: Not a Dream**

Emma Swan wasn't one for falling asleep on the job…okay that's a lie, but today it was different it almost felt as if she was supposed to sleep. She arrived late at the station already on her fourth cup of coffee and was still having trouble keeping her eyes open.

She took a sit at her desk and closed her yes for a moment, paperwork be damned.

_The sheriff opens her eyes only to find that she is no longer at the station. She looks around and all she sees is green._

"_Where the hell am I?" Emma looks around but finds nothing._

"_You should know this place by heart; we did take a chainsaw to Regina's apple tree here." Something in Emma's mind clicks and soon enough a beautiful apple tree makes itself present along with many other trees and plants. 'Regina's backyard' thinks Emma. She turns around and sure enough there it is, the Mayors house. _

"_Remember now?" Emma looks around trying to see who's talking only to come face to face with herself. 'Well this is some weird ass dream' are Emma's thoughts. "It was the only way I could talk to you" Says the older looking blonde. 'Wait did the other me just read my mind. Crap is this some twilight zone shit'_

"_Twilight Zone, really?" 'Crap she did…wait we're the same person, duh!' By this point Emma is becoming confused and her head is starting to hurt. 'Can my head hurt in a dream?'_

"_Am I really that stupid?" Whispers the older blonde to herself, yet the other blonde hears' it and glares at her crossing her arms over her chest._

"_You do know you are insulting yourself right?" asks Emma with a laugh and the older blonde glares back. Finally realizing that she is not there to fight with her younger self, but to ask her for help, the older blonde goes back to her point._

"_Look there isn't much time, I need you to take care of her" This gets Emma's attention._

"_Take care of who?" _

"_Our daughter Emma, you need to make sure she's save" 'Daughter? Wait what? This dream just got weirder. Wake up Emma.' _

"_Will you please pay attention" Is almost screamed, the older blonde steps up to Emma and places her hand on her shoulder. In the blink of an eye they are standing in a child's room. "Her Emma, you need to take care of her." Say the older blonde pointing at a picture frame. _

_Carefully picking up the frame from the nightstand, young Emma stares at it entrance by it, entranced by the smiling child, by the connection she feels towards this child._

"_She's our daughter Emma, her name is Skylar" At the mention of the name Emma's grip on the frame tightens. "We named her after the person that was the closest thing we had to a family back then." _

"_Pinching, that usually wakes people up" Says Emma already pulling at her skin._

"_Will you stop it" Exclaims the older blonde making Emma stop what she's doing. "I had to speak to you, my past self, so I used magic to bring both of our spirit's here, to the lost realm." Emma stares at her older self before going back to pinching herself. _

"_I…I…this is fucking creepy" Breaths out the young sheriff. When that leaves her mouth, the room starts to disappear into darkness. Voices can be heard approaching and that's when future Emma stars to fade._

"_Promise you'll take care of her" Is said in a hurry, before the older blonde fades completely. All Emma can do is stare at were the other blonde used to be. Suddenly a loud scream is herd throughout the dark room. Covering her ears Emma wills herself to wake up._

* * *

At first she doesn't know where she is, all she knows is that her back and head hurt. She shakes her head, and that's when she hears it, laughter. She doesn't know why but it brings joy to her heart, something so simple. She wants to hear it all the time.

When Regina offers her a hand, she doesn't even think about it she just takes it. Her attention been focused on the smile playing at the mayor's lips. _'She's beautiful when she smiles' _is all Emma can think at the moment. Once on her feet Emma realizes she fell asleep. She looks around the office and everything seems to be normal until her eyes land on the small girl.

There playing with her pens it's the little girl from the frame, the one that was only supposed to be part of some weird dream. The one she's supposed to protect.

Looking up the little girl smiles at her and it's then she feels it again, the connection similar to the one she feels with Henry. _'The fall must off been worse than it felt, because I think I'm going crazy'_ thinks Emma while rubbing at the neck. Emma looks around trying to make sure this isn't just some follow up to her dream, when she sees it's not her eyes land back on the small blonde. Then she hears those two little words and she becomes consume by darkness.

She wills her eyes to open only to find it difficult. When they finally open, they land on identical browns.

"Not a dream" is the first thing that comes to her jumbled mind, she barely hears the words leaving her mouth before her eyes start to get heavy and drop close again.

*_So there you have it Emma's side of the story. Hope you guys liked it._

_*Let me know if you guys still want more._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter five. _

**Chapter 5: No More Fainting **

Regina was carrying a sleeping Skylar up the stairs when she heard footsteps coming from Henry's room indicating Emma was awake. She came to a stop in the hallway and waited to see if the sheriff was going to come out.

In Henry's room Emma rubs at her forehead trying to soothe the headache she has going on. After deciding that walking in circles only makes her headache worse, she makes her way out of Henry's old room only to stop short when she sees Regina carrying the small child.

They stare at each other willing each other to speak.

"Do you need help?" Emma is the first to speak. Regina seems to ponder the idea before shaking her head and continuing on her way towards the main bedroom. Having many unanswered questions, the blonde follows after them.

Once in the room the sheriff watches as Regina expertly pulls back the covers and lays Skylar down covering her afterwards. Then suddenly a thought comes to Emma.

"Regina why do have my daughter?" When the words leave the blondes mouth the brunet stiffens. The woman in question seems to collect herself but doesn't answer just bends down and kisses her daughters blonde head before turning around and walking towards the door.

Regina stands by the door and motions for the blonde to exit. Leaving the door ajar, they make their way down the stairs towards the study. As soon as they are inside Emma starts questioning Regina.

"What the hell is going on?" is the first question that comes out of Emma's mouth.

"Why do you have my daughter?" asked the blonde again thinking back to her dream.

"Why did I wake up in Henry's room?" when she finally realizes that none of her questions are been answer she stares at Regina, who has taken a sit on the study's sofa.

"Are you done having your meltdown Ms. Swan?" Emma takes a deep breath and nods.

"You might want to sit down, would want you getting hurt in case you fall unconscious again" Suggests a smug looking Regina, and the blondes' cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Can you please explain why the little girl I saw in my dream is sleeping in your bed upstairs" This gets Emma and odd look from the brunet.

"Dream?" Emma nods and takes a sit across from the brunet before launching herself into a re-telling of her dream.

"Pinching really?" The sheriff can hear the mocking behind the question so she chooses to ignore it.

"Not the point, Regina"

"Right, for what I understand so far is that our future self's sent Skylar back to the past to keep her save until they figure out how to deal with Gold" When Gold's name leaves Regina's mouth, Emma scrunches her face in disgust. "From then on I know nothing"

"Wait, our future self's, as in you and me?" _'I wonder if she'll faint again when I tell her I'm Skylar's other parent' _thinks Regina. _'Guess we'll find out'_

"Of course" says the brunet looking away from the blonde "I guess your future self, forgot to tell you that I'm Skylar's other parent"

"Don't you dare pass out again" Hisses out Regina when she notices that Emma's eyes are disorientated. That seems to be enough to bring the blonde back from her state of mind.

"WHAT?" Is the first thing that leaves Emma's mouth.

"Do keep your voice down, there is a child sleeping upstairs" Regina has to fight the urge to say 'our child' and doesn't even know why, just yesterday she hated the blonde, or so she thought.

"Sorry, it's just…how is this possible? We hate each other" At this point Emma is more than just confused and every time she tries to make sense of things her head just hurts even more.

"Apparently not in the future" murmurs Regina.

"Even if we did get together in the future, that still doesn't explain why she looks like both of us" By this point Emma has gotten up and has started to pace around the room.

"True Loves magic" Is the simple response.

Emma reaches for the closet thing she can reach to steady herself. She's always kind of had a thing for Regina, but True Love? Laughter coming from across the room brings Emma out of her impending breakdown.

"What's so funny?" There is a bit of a bite to Emma's tone.

"It's just that if this is how you're reacting wait until you mother finds out."

That's when Emma remembers her parents and Henry, they must be worried about her, well at least David and Henry should be who knows when Snow will get out of bed. She starts to dig through her pockets for her phone but finds nothing.

"It's on Henry's nightstand" Says Regina knowing what the blonde was looking for.

"What time is it?" asks the sheriff while running a hand through her blonde curls.

"3:45, I guess you were to tire from fainting. You were asleep for a while, Skylar tried to wait for you to wake up but having a snack she fell asleep. Last night really took a toll on her." At the mention of their daughter Emma becomes conflicted. She really wants to stay and learn more about what's going on but she also needs to check up on Henry. As if on cue, a phone is head upstairs.

The future mothers share a look and as Emma leaves the study Regina stands to follow. Once they've made their way up the stairs the blonde heads into her sons' room and Regina heads to the master bedroom to check up on Sky.

* * *

A smile forms instantly on Regina's face as her eyes land on the tiny blonde curled underneath the covers. In her trance she doesn't realize there's no more sound coming from the other room. Soon nearing footsteps can be heard. She looks up and finds the sheriff leaning on the door frame, her eyes trained on the sleeping child.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Emma is brought out off her thoughts by the question. She looks up and finds the brunet looking at her, and she realizes she was spacing out.

"She is, must take after you" The words come out before she can stop them, but as a blush passes over Regina's cheeks, she doesn't really care that she said them. A blushing queen is a sight to behold. She clears her throat and thinks back to the call. "That was David, wondering where I was, says Henry was worried when I didn't pick him up for school." She explains.

"Regina what happens now?" It's a simple question that the brunet can't find the right answers to. "I mean what do I…we tell Henry" Emma quickly corrects herself. "My parents, crap they are going to freak" Emma rubs at her forehead and starts to pace, she's been doing a lot of that today. Her meltdown is cut short by a sweet voice.

"Mommy" Regina takes her eyes off the panicking blonde and moves them over to the bed, where Skylar is now sitting, rubbing at her eyes. She quickly moves to take a sit next to her daughter, her back facing the older blonde.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good nap?" Regina asks while using her right hand to move blonde hair out of Sky's small face. Skylar nods and looks up to find her other mother slowly making her way closer to the bed. This makes her break into a wide smile.

"Mama's up" Is all she says before standing on the bed and extending her arms towards Emma. A nervous sheriff looks over at Regina and then back at the little girl before reaching out for her. Once in her arms Skylar kisses her blonde mothers' cheek and smiles. "I love you mama" is all she whispers, but it's enough for Emma to melt.

*_Let me know if you guys liked it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Here you have it, another chapter. Enjoy!_

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 6: Meet Your Sister**

Emma didn't want to leave, but she had to. This wasn't her home, well at least not yet. Skylar looks at her pouting from her sitting position on the older blondes foot, and she can feel her resolve crumbling, how can one say 'no' to the small blonde, especially when said blonde has her tiny arms around her leg. Yet she has to, she needs to check up on Henry.

The sheriff looks over at Regina for help, but the look the amused look on brunets face tells her she's not getting any.

Finally taking pity on the blonde, Regina makes a suggestion. "Why don't you go home, check in with your lovely family and then come back for dinner" the sarcasm isn't lost on Emma.

Skylar nods against her blonde mothers' right leg, agreeing with her mommy. They really haven't talk much about what it is that Gold wants, or how this whole thing will be played out. They didn't want to overwhelm the small girl, so they agreed to leave it for a few days.

"What about Henry?" asks Emma, while bending down to pick up her future daughter.

"Well he can come if he wishe's, this will always be his home" Pointed out the former queen. Emma nods in understanding and kisses her daughters cheek before handing her over to Regina.

"I'll be back in a bit, alright" With that the blonde opens the front door and starts to make her way towards the sidewalk. It's then she remembers she doesn't actually have her car with her. She mentally slaps herself and turns back around only to find a smirking Regina.

"Your car is still back at the station, I magicked us here" Chuckled the brunet and a giggle can be heard from the little girl in Regina's arms.

"You think this is funny, huh?" With that Emma goes to stand close to Regina and starts tickling her daughter's sides. Laughter rings all around the front yard. Regina sets the squirming little girl on her feet, and watches as said child scrambles of followed by the older blonde.

"Come here, you little sneak" Emma yells, chasing after her daughter who's laughter just grows. When she finally catches up to her, she wraps her arms around her small waist and lifts her up in the air. This only makes Skylar laugh even lauder.

"Mommy come help me" Is yelled in between laughs.

"Yeah mommy, come help her" Emma mocks over at Regina who has a wide smile on her face, resting Sky on her hip the sheriff waits. At first the blonde doesn't thing the brunet is going to do anything but then she steps out of her heels and makes her way over to them.

Regina winks at the blonde and starts to tickle their daughter. At this Emma's laughter comes out full force. It's like the uptight and controlling mayor had been replaced by a whole new person overnight and it was all thanks to the shrieking little girl in her arms.

* * *

They don't really know how a simple tickle fight turned into a tag game, but it doesn't matter it's all in good fun. After running after each other for what seemed like an eternity to the adults, they collapse to the ground…well Emma does the brunet simply waves her hands around and a blanket appears by the blond.

Emma shakes her head as Regina carefully sits down on the blanket, she wishes Regina was more like this all the time because she likes this side of her. More relaxed and care free. No more hiding behind her usual cold heated façade.

"Jesus, I am so out of shape" Says Emma through labored breaths to the woman sitting next to her. All that gets her is a chuckle from the brunet. "It's not funny! I used to chase people for a living, now I can't even chase a five year old without having to stop to catch my breath." grumbled the sheriff looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Maybe is all those bear claws you love eating" Regina tries to say in a serious tone but Emma can tell she's mocking her. They both turn their heads to look at each other and it's like they see each other in a whole new light. Skylar has opened a whole new path for them.

The pull they feel, the way they get lost in each other's eyes. To think just yesterday they hated each other, or was it just a way to hide how they really felt?

"Are you guys going to kiss?" giggles out the little blonde who takes a sit on top of her blonde mother's stomach. The question makes both adults blush and look away from each other.

This moment is cut short when a new voice joins in.

"Mom, Emma?" both mothers look up to find a very confused Henry and David standing a few feet away from them. "What's going on?" Emma mentally screams at herself for forgetting that she was supposed to go home.

Sensing the situation, Regina makes to stand up "Sky sweetie, come on get up" With that the little girl gets off her mother's stomach. That's when David's and Henry's attention turns to the little girl now sitting on the ground, pulling at the grass.

"Emma what's going on, why are you here with Regina? I thought you were running late because of a disturbance" David doesn't know if he should be angry that Emma lied about where she was, or glad that Regina hasn't done anything to her.

"What am I doing here? What are you guys doing here? I told you I'd be home soon" Seriously she is a grown adult she can do whatever she wants…well not really she has to think about Henry first and just a few months ago she didn't even have parents.

"I wanted to get some movies from my room and since you hadn't come yet I asked grandpa to bring me over" explains Henry and the sheriff feels bad for snapping at them.

"I have to pee" Interrupts the small blonde. All eyes turn to her and both mothers faces break out into smiles. Unaware of the attention Skylar just stands and holds out her tiny hand for Regina to take. Regina takes the offered hand and looks over at Emma nodding over to the house, before walking away with their daughter.

"Why don't we head inside" Suggests Emma getting the message.

* * *

Once inside the house Emma leaves her dad and Henry in the living room and goes in search of Regina. She finds her pacing in up and down in her room. Carefully making her way into the room the blonde goes to stand by the window.

"What are we going to do?" Regina stops pacing and turns to the blonde. "I mean do we tell them?"

"I don't know what if you father thinks this is just some scheme to get back at them" Explains Regina and Emma can see where this is coming from. The brunet is scared David might take Skylar, just like she took Henry.

"I won't allow anyone to take her, I promise and as for Henry it was the right thing to do back then" She says walking over to the mayor and warping her arms around her. Regina seems to relax in the embrace, and they both notice how it doesn't feel awkward but rather comforting.

They are so deep in their own minds that they don't hear the bathroom door open.

"GROUP HUG" breaks the silence and Skylar latches onto her mothers' legs. "Join us Henry" As soon as that leaves the little girls mouth both mothers' look up to see their son standing by the door.

"You were taking forever…what's going on?" Noticing her brother wasn't going to be joining the hug, Skylar lets go her parents' legs and skips over to Henry wrapping him in a hug to which the soon to be eleven year old responds awkwardly.

Emma decides to put the poor kid out of his misery by telling him what's going on.

"Henry meet your sister, Skylar."


	7. Chapter 7

_*Updates from now on will probably become slow, because I have some summer projects I have to do._

_*Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_OUAT does not belong to me if it did magic babies would be all over the place._

_**Chapter 7: Dinner?**_

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just go out and say it" Says Emma as she watches Henry start to pace back and forth. As soon as she had told Henry that Skylar was his sister the boy lost it. He just started pacing and huffing.

"Really?" Is the sarcastic response she gets from the brunet.

"Sorry I didn't think" groaned the sheriff.

"Shocker" sassed the brunet.

"What did you do?" Yells an angry Henry, who stops pacing and turns to his adoptive mother, this doesn't take Regina by surprise; she was actually surprise it took him this long to accuse her. She's about to defend herself when a small voice does it for her.

"Don't yell at her" Skylar says jumping to her mother's rescue. This Henry wasn't as nice as the Henry she knew in the future.

"Skylar go wait in the living-room" Emma doesn't want her daughter to hear whatever is about to be said, but the girl only shakes her head and goes to take the former queens hand. Regina knows if she tries to say something, the boy will just turn it against her, so she stays quiet and waits for the blonde to defuse the situation.

"No, Henry's been mean to mommy" She says glaring at her brother, all the excitement to see him long forgotten. No one treats her mommy like that.

"Mommy?-so this is all because of you" accuses Henry glaring at his adoptive mother.

"Henry, stop it" Hisses out and angry Emma, and Henry seems taken aback by the way the blonde just stood up for the mayor.

"No, can't you see she's done something to you, she's evil" Hissed out the small boy anger dripping at every word. Why would Regina do this, why couldn't Emma see she was under some sort of spell.

"No one has done anything to me, alright" snapped out an annoyed blonde, why can't anyone give Regina a break. Why did she let Henry treat the brunet like that in the first place? Now because she didn't say anything all those times in the past, Henry think's it's okay to just take it all out on the former queen.

"Make him stop mommy" Whispers a scared Skylar and when she does the room starts to shake. Regina and Emma glance at each other and know it's their daughters doing. The brunet quickly bends down and picks up their daughter.

"Shhh…it's okay" Once in her arms Regina tries to comfort their daughter. Kissing her daughters head and rubbing her back seemed to do the trick and the shaking stops. They needed to talk about Skylar's magic.

"Henry calm down your scaring Sky" Ordered Emma at the young boy. She immediately feels bad for using such a tone with her son but it had to be done.

"Why are you doing this?" murmured a defeated Henry, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's with all the screaming?" interrupts David barging into the room.

"Regina has mom under a spell or something" his grandson is quick to answer. David turns his gaze to Regina, and starts to march over to her, anger written all over his face.

"You bit-" He starts but doesn't finish because his daughter has stepped in front of Regina and Skylar, stopping him from laughing himself at the former queen.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Growls out and enraged Emma, pushing James back. Henry just stands there did Emma really just defend the Evil Queen again? How can she believe whatever Regina told her?

"But Emma-"The former king starts only to be interrupted again.

"NO!" Screamed Emma, rubbing at her forehead that damned headache was back. "Everyone is going to calm the fuck down and actually let us talk" David looks down defeated and Henry stares at Emma apprehensively. Emma had never screamed like that, much less use bad words.

"EMMA" Chided Regina and Skylar giggled into her mother's neck. The blonde in question muttered a quick 'sorry' with a sheepish smile.

"Now let's go back downstairs and talk" with that everyone starts to make their way out of the room.

"But I'm hungry" grumbles the small blonde from her resting place against her mother's hip. Emma turns around and goes to her daughter taking her from Regina planting kisses all over her small face.

"Then let's get you something to eat" She looks over at Regina and they share a shy smile. They are so deep in their own little world that they don't see Henry watching them from down the hall, tears running down his rosy cheeks.

Skylar feeling eyes on her looks up and sees her brother wiping at his eyes. She brings a hand to Emma's cheek and turns her mother's head in the direction of the crying Henry. The sheriff hands Sky over to Regina who has tears running down her cheeks at the sight of her broken son.

Emma makes her away over to her son and pulls him into a hug, to which he immediately responds to. As he cries into the blonde's stomach, Regina carefully approaches them with their daughter now walking beside her.

"Henry I would never ever hurt you" admitted Regina wiping at her eyes. She bent down to place a kiss on her son head and with that she started to walk away. Henry knows that she would never hurt him intentionally, she'd always been a good mom, a bit strict but good none the less. Yet he can't stop thinking that Regina is still The Evil Queen.

"Henry I know you think I'm under some type of spell, but I'm not and I need you to believe me" Whispers Emma.

"It's just not possible, you're supposed to hate each other." He answers through sobs.

"Just join us for dinner, alright" She feels a hesitant nod against her chest. A small victory, she knows it's going to take some time for Henry to come to terms with what's going on, she, herself is still processing it.

The family makes their way down the stairs to find David with his arms crossed.

"Look, David you can either relax, join us for dinner and we can talk about what's going on or you can walk out that door." Explains Emma and reluctantly the former king agrees.

"What are we having for dinner" When Sky asks this question everyone's' attention is turned to Regina, who for her part can't believe she forgot to actually cook dinner.

"I could really go for a ham and cheese sandwich, how about you guys?" Emma asks the kids sensing what had happened with dinner. Both kids nod and start to make their way towards the kitchen; Henry been hesitant at first. The blonde winks over at the other woman before following after the kids, leaving a blushing brunet behind.

David clears his throat, breaking Regina out of her trance. They share a look before awkwardly following behind Emma.

Here they are, sitting around the dining table with Emma and Regina re-telling their side of their stories. Both Henry and David hanging on their every word, something they didn't expect, but I mean come on Henry's ten and David…well his David.

Everyone is quiet for a moment before David breaks the silence.

"Your mother is going to have a heart attack" Says James wiping at his mouth with a napkin and Regina smirks at what he said. This gets her a playful slap on her shoulder from Emma. It's not like he fully believes in whatever it is that it's going on but he knows it's not the work of some spell now. Plus come he just found out he has a granddaughter, he's quite happy at the moment, something that can't be said for his wife, when she finds out.

"So what does Mr. Gold want?" asks Henry looking over the letter Regina got the night last night. So maybe it wasn't some trick, maybe it was real, but he's mother was still evil in his mind so it didn't really matter.

"We don't really know much, and to give Skylar some time to adjust before asking" At her name the little girl looks up from her food and smiles at her blonde mother. Things quiet down again until Henry speaks up.

"I do believe you guys, but it's going to take some time to get used to the idea" With that he gets up from his sit and looks over at David, understanding the signal he also stands and they both make their way out of the kitchen and out the house.

*_Don't forget to review._


	8. Chapter 8

*_New chapter._

_*after this chapter thing will kinda pick up and stuff. Also with the whole Henry thing I kinda want him to feel a bit left out, so he feels how Regina felt._

**Chapter 8:****It Wasn't Me**

It had been a long day for all of them. Emma left soon after with the promise of coming back soon. She was going to stay at Regina's until Henry came to terms with what was going on. Twenty minutes later she was back with a bag.

"You can set that in the guest bedroom" Regina suggested, Emma nodded and made her way upstairs. When she came back down, the sight that greeted her was priceless. Skylar was jumping up and down on the couch in only her pink undies, blonde hair bouncing everywhere, while Regina was busy drying her hair with a towel.

"What happened?"

"Your daughter didn't want to take a bath, so when I got to fill up the tub water starts flying everywhere." Emma can tell she's not really mad, so she can't help the smirk that forms on her lips. If a normal kid is hard to raise imagine a kid with magic "It's not funny Emma"

"So we are doing the thing, where she is only my daughter when she doesn't want to do something or acts up" Regina decides to ignore her and keeps on drying herself.

Emma looks over at her daughter only to find her resting against the couch staring at them, a small smile playing at her lips. The sheriff makes her way over and opens her hands Sky seeming to get the gesture, jumps into her mother's arms.

"It was my magic" is whisper into Emma's ear. "Do I still have to take a bath?" Emma nods and she can feel the way her daughters head falls into her neck.

"Why don't you go change" The blonde suggests over at Regina, who's watching her interact with their daughter a faraway look on her face. Seeing as Regina didn't hear her she makes her way closer to the brunet. "Why don't you give mommy a kiss and apologize" with that the small blonde lifts her head from her mother's shoulder and plants a kiss on Regina's cheek, bringing the brunet out of her thoughts.

"Sorry mommy" She says going for a second kiss, the former queen smiles and leans up to kiss her daughters forehead.

"It's alright, sweetie" she says kissing her daughter a few more times.

"What about me? Don't I get any kisses?" grumbles Emma. At this Sky starts kissing the blondes face over and over. "What about from you?" She asks Regina wiggling her eyebrows.

Regina sees this as the perfect opportunity to mess with the blonde. She starts to lean in and she can hear Emma gasp, as soon as their lips are about to meet Regina turns her head towards the blonde's ear.

"Not tonight" with that she turns around "now I'm going to go change. Get Sky into the bath" with that she disappears up the stairs. Emma lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and shakes her head.

"Bath time?" Emma nods.

* * *

Regina gets into her black silk nightgown with a robe over it and goes to check on the blondes'. She was not expecting what she saw. There sitting in the tub submerged in bubbles was Emma Swan making faces at their daughter at the other end of the tub.

Regina knew then she had to have a picture of the blonde like this. She extended her hand and her cell phone appeared. When the sound of the camera went off, Emma looks up at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She quickly stands and that's when Regina sees the blonde was only in red boy-shorts and a matching colored bra. _What I wouldn't do to that body…Jesus look away Regina…your daughter is right there._

"Having fun?" Regina mocks finally looking away from the blonde's body, smirking when a blush takes over the blonde's cheeks.

"I…umm…she's really good when it comes to pouting and I couldn't say no" Emma tries to explain, Regina shakes her head and hands the blonde a towel after enjoying the view just a bit longer. Then she grabs another and wraps Skylar in it.

"I'm going to go and get Skylar changes I suggest you do the same" With that Regina leaves a still blushing Emma in the bathroom.

"I still got no clothes, mommy"

"You're right, how about I show you something" with that the brunet sets her daughter on the bed and steps backs. Purple smoke starts start's to swirl around her only to be gone again in seconds. Now Regina stands in light blue silk pajamas. "Do you want to know how to do it?" Skylar nods eagerly.

"Okay. Close your eyes and think about the clothes you want to wear." Regina watches as her daughter closes her eyes and scrunches her nose "Okay now imagine you're wearing them" soon enough pink smoke starts to swirl around Sky. When it disappears she is dressed in red butterfly pajama pants and a purple long sleeve with a cartoon turtle in the middle.

Skylar opens her eyes slowly and gasps at what she just did. She did it.

"Mommy look I did it" beamed the little girl and Regina could help but feel proud. Her daughter had done something that would off taken anyone else a couple of tries. Then she remembered her daughter's magic was much stronger even for her young age.

"Yeah you did, sweetie" She cheered along with her daughter.

"I gotta tell mamma" with that the blonde gets off the bed and runs down the hallway, leaving a smiling brunet behind. "Mamma" is heard echoing of the walls.

Emma was just putting on a shirt when the door to the guest room bursts open. Before she can do anything small hands wrap themselves around her waist.

"Mamma I did magic" Emma cocks her head confuse "for my clothes momma" tries to explain Skylar.

"Really now?"

"Yeah all I had to do was close my eyes and then it happened I was wearing the clothes I wanted well not really the ones I wanted….but look I did it" She smiles as her daughter rambles.

_*let me know what you guys thought_


	9. Chapter 9

_*Here is another chapter._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 9: Grandma Comes Over **

Emma laid in bed in the guest bedroom, waiting for some type of movement to come. She didn't get much sleep last night…plus she was getting hungry. She grabbed looked at her phone and looked at the time.

"_7:26 _how much longer do I have to wait…I thought Regina was a morning person, shouldn't she be up by now, preferably making breakfast." groaned the blonde.

Not even five minutes later she kicked off the covers and got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading towards the master bedroom. Carefully opening the door, she peeked inside only to find her daughter wide awake lying on her stomach, her small legs swinging up in the air, attention focused on the phone in her hands.

Regina laid on her back, sleeping peacefully. '_Was that a snore?'_

Skylar looks up from the phone and gives Emma a smile "morning mamma" with that she goes back to the phone.

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" the blonde asks making her way closer to her daughter.

"Mommy's phone" is the simple response.

"Does your phone have games, mamma?" Skylar asks finally putting Regina's phone down bringing her attention to Emma.

"Tons, why don't you go get it. It's in the other room." With that Skylar is off the bed and scurrying off towards the guestroom.

"Regina" Emma whispers taking a seat on the bed "Regina" she whispers again a little louder. After a couple more tries without any response she starts to shake the brunet gently, but all she gets are groans in protest.

"Don't you dare poke me" groaned out Regina as Emma was about to poke at her cheek. The blonde quickly extracts her finger. "What time is it?"

"Close to eight" Says Emma as she watches Regina sit up and stretch. _Even when just out of bed she's beautiful. _

"Where's Skylar?" Regina asks finally noticing their daughter isn't in the room.

"She went to grab my phone" it gets quiet for a bit until Emma decides to break it "so like are you gonna make breakfast cuz I'm kinda hungry."

"I'm pretty sure you know where the kitchen is" Regina says while pushing the covers all the way down and getting out of bed making Emma move from her sitting place.

"Yeah…I can't cook" says sheepishly.

"Explains why you're at Granny's everyday" with that Regina makes her way into her closet, leaving a pouting Emma behind.

Emma stops pouting when Skylar comes into the room holding out the ringing phone to her. She scoops up her daughter and answers the call not even checking to see who it is.

"Hello" Emma speaks into the phone.

"_Emma is it true, are you really at Regina's?"_ A frantic Snow White asks on the other end.

"Snow-" the blonde tries to respond, only to be interrupted by her mother again.

"_Are you okay Emma? Has she done anything to you?" _

"Snow-"

"_You know what I'm heading over there"_ and with that the line goes dead.

"Looks like grandmas coming over" Says Emma throwing the phone towards the bed "Why don't you change like mommy showed you while I go change also."

Skylar nods as Emma sets her down.

"Hold on. What do you mean grandmas coming over" Questions Regina making her way out of the closet fully dressed.

"Yeah…umm…my mother's coming over" with that the blonde leaves the room in a hurry leaving a fuming brunet behind and a confused little blonde. Skylar just shrugs it off and starts concentrating on what she wants to wear. Regina looks over at her daughter smiling when she sees how hard she's concentrating. She bends down and places a kiss on Skylar's small head and makes her way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

A couple of minutes later she leaves the bathroom to find a very colorful Skylar. Her daughter was clad in blue jeans, a bright green and pink stripped neon shirt with bright yellow rain boots covering her small feet and a red cape hanging from her neck.

"Do you like it mommy? I wanted a jacket but I got a cape isn't it cool" beams Sky while running around the room pretending to fly, blonde hair bouncing round. Regina grabs her phone and takes a picture of her then watches her 'fly' out of the room. "I'm gonna watch t.v."

Regina chuckles and makes her way to the guestroom; the door is open so she just walks in, bad idea…well not really. Emma is standing by the bed looking through the bag she brought last night in only her jeans. _ She's trying to kill me._

Not been able to control herself she goes to stand behind the blonde who's still pretty oblivious. She reaches out a hand and runs her fingers over the blonde's naked shoulder and down her back enjoying the gasp that leaves the sheriffs mouth. Regina places her hands on Emma's hips to keep her from turning around and pushes closer to the blonde.

"Re-" Emma goes to say but stops when she feels Regina's hands snaking around her waist. She can feel the brunet's breath on her neck and can't control the shudder that runs through her body.

Regina brings a hand and moves Emma's hair out of her way and starts to lay small kisses over the blonde's shoulder. Emma can't help but moan at the sensation of Regina's mouth on her; she manages to turn around halting the brunet's kisses. They gaze at one another for a moment before closing the small distance remaining locking their lips.

The kiss is slow, but they can feel their desire for one another. After the need for air becomes unbearable they separate, both with closed eyes and panting.

Finally opening her eyes Emma brings her hand to cup Regina's face, her thumb's caressing the brunet's cheeks. They are brought out of their moment by loud knocking coming from downstairs.

Regina lets her hands fall from around the blondes hips and clears her throat "you should finish changing" she leans in and lays a small kiss on Emma's lips and with that she makes her way out of the room.

"Holy fuck, I just kissed Regina Mills" Is the first thing that leaves Emma's mouth once her mind stops being foggy, then she remembers her top half is bare and that her mother is knocking so she hurry's to put on a bra and shirt.

Downstairs Skylar makes her way over to the front door and opens it to find her grandparents standing there. Her grandma doesn't look too happy. Snow finally calms down enough to stare at the colorful child in front of her.

"Hey kiddo I like your outfit" David greets his future granddaughter; Skylar beams at him and reaches out to give him a hug. This gets David a look of confusion from his wife.

"Hi grandpa" Chuckles Skylar as David pulls her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry but did she just call you grandpa?" David looks over at his wife and tries to look for an explanation.

"Skylar there you are" Regina says reaching out for her daughter, David gladly hands her over "Sweetie you shouldn't open the door by yourself"

"Sorry mommy, but the knocking wouldn't stop and you and mama didn't hurry up so I opened it" Skylar tries to explain.

"Can someone explain what is going on" Mary Margaret interrupts "Why is she calling you grandpa" she asks David she doesn't wait for an answer "and why is she calling you mommy?" she asks Regina.

"Why don't we take this inside" suggests Regina whishing Emma would hurry up.

They all make their way inside and Regina leads them to the study.

"Where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as they were inside the studio.

"I'm right here" Emma answers finally joining them, only to stop short when her eyes land on her daughter "Wow kiddo what are you wearing and where can I get a shirt like that?" Regina didn't know if Emma was just praising her daughters attire like any mom would or if she was actually serious about the shirt.

"Do you like it mamma?" Asked a beaming Skylar, reaching out for her blonde mother, Emma happily takes her daughter from Regina.

"Of course I do. Look at you with a cape and all." exclaims Emma happy to make her daughter smile.

"Did she just call Emma mamma?" Snow asks David, who just nods.

"Sky why don't you go watch t.v. with David" Regina suggests looking over at David who nods eagerly glad to not have to be in the middle of this. Emma hands him Skylar and the two make their way out of the studio.

"Please tell me what's going on" pleads a confused Snow White who has now taken a sit on the sofa.

"Well you see…" Emma launches herself into another re-telling of what's going on.

"So you're saying that little girl is my future granddaughter that you're going to have with Regina because you guys are each other's true loves?" Emma nods at her mother's question "and you guys are taking care of her because future Gold wants to hurt her?" another nod "Can't say that I'm surprise" This gets Snow identical looks of confusion.

"What do you mean?" is asked simultaneously.

"Everyone can see the sexual tension you guys have going on, I just never imagine it would be more than that, a mother just doesn't want to know those types of things" Snow explains.

"Regina about your mot-" Snow doesn't get to finish.

"Look let's just make peace with that because I think fate is already punishing you enough with me being your daughter's true love" With that Regina made her way over to Emma and gave her a small kiss before walking out of the study.

"That's going to take some time to get used to" Snow tells her daughter.

"Tell me about it" Emma answers back touching her lips.

*_Hope it was to your guys liking, if you can leave a review (They actually make me type faster)._


	10. Chapter 10

_*New chapter hope you guys like it._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 10: I Know Why**

Emma's stomach finally got the better of her, so they all made their way over to Granny's. As they walked in gasps could be heard going all around the small diner. It was not every day Snow White, Prince Charming and The Savior walk in together and looking like their getting along with The Evil Queen.

"IT'S RUDE TO STARE" Granny yells from behind the counter and everyone goes back to their food, some even leave whatever it is that is going on they don't want to be there when all hell breaks loose.

The family walked up to a now empty booth and took their seats, Regina and Emma sat on one side with Skylar sitting happily on the former queen's lap. While the Charming's sat on the other. The only thing missing was Henry, the last part of their unconventional little family.

Ruby approaches the new family unit and hands them their menus "Here are your menus, let me know when you are ready to order" with that she makes her way back to the counter, smiling at the way the small girl has brought enemy's together.

"What would you like to eat kiddo?" Emma asks looking over at her daughter, who's looking out the window.

"Grill cheese"

"You had that yesterday, why don't you have something else for breakfast." suggests Regina running her hand through her daughter's blonde hair.

"No grill cheese?" asks the small blonde pouting up at the brunette. Regina couldn't take it, how could she say no to that face plus she didn't want to be seen as the bad parent, so she did what seemed reasonable.

"Emma, tell her she can't have a grill cheese" Emma's smirk instantly vanishes from her lips and glares at the brunette. How did enjoying Regina crumble under their daughter's pout turn into this, she can't say no to that face. I mean the kid got her to join in on bath time last night.

"Why me?" she hisses at the brunette.

"Because I can't" Regina hisses back.

"And you think I can?" David and Mary Margaret watch them hiss at one another with small smiles playing at their lips. Their daughter was happy and that little girl was making that happen along with Regina. They knew then that they would stand by them no matter what.

"Hey kiddo" David greets his grandson who slowly approaches them stopping Emma and Regina's bickering. Henry smiles shyly at him and looks around the booth his eyes landing on his sister. He eyed the way Regina hugged the small blonde and the way Emma moved blonde hair out of his sister face before turning to him with a smile, he gives her a shy smile before David talks again "I thought you were hanging out with your dad" This gets Regina's attention.

"Dad?" she questions over at the sheriff who stiffens.

"I…look I know I told you he was-" The blonde tries to explain only to be interrupted by a male voice.

"So what Henry told me was all true?" Neal asks them his eyes landing on Regina instantly. He looks over at Emma with a questioning gaze. The blonde looks at Henry and finds him fidgeting under her gaze, of course he would tell him.

"Not that is any of your business, but yes it's true" Emma responds trying to ignore the way Regina's gaze is burning holes into the back of her head.

"I didn't tell him about Mr. Gold" pointed out Henry quickly, this gets Neal's attention.

"What about my dad?" pondered Neal looking down at his son.

"Henry's father is Gold's son?" an enraged Regina snapped at Emma and the blonde for her part doesn't know what to say… how can she explain to the brunette that the guy standing is Henry's not dead dad and also happens to be Gold's son. "You know what, I have suddenly lost my appetite so if you'll move out of the booth so that I can get out it would be greatly appreciated Ms. Swan"

"Regina I-" Emma doesn't know what to do, she knew she was going to have to tell her about Henry's dad eventually but not like this, then Skylar came and it changed everything even more because turns out the guy's father is a lunatic trying to hurt her daughter. Makes her think back to when Gold was dying, had she known she would have sped up the process.

Regina's mother would be alive with her heart back in her chest, Snow's heart wouldn't be turning black, Gold would be dead and they wouldn't be in this mess.

"I don't have time for this" with that purple smoke wraps itself around Regina and Skylar puffing then away leaving a defeated looking Emma behind.

Snow looks around the diner and notices that everyone who is still there is looking their way.

"What about my father, Emma?" The blonde doesn't answer she just gets up and looks over at her parents.

"Can you guys take care of this?" She doesn't wait for an answer she just walks away and makes her way out of the diner.

"Emma wait" Henry calls after the blonde.

"What is it?" asks the sheriff turning around to face her son, who seems to be thinking about what to say "look kid I really don't have time right now. I have to go talk to your mom" with that she starts to walk again, leaving Henry behind.

Making a detour she heads to the station to grab her car. When she gets to the mansion she parks and makes her way up the path to the front door. She takes a deep breath before knocking. A couple of knocks later the door opens to reveal Regina with flour smudges on her cheeks.

They don't say anything the brunet just steps aside and lets Emma inside.

"Regina about-"

"Later. Right now why don't you help us make breakfast" Regina says and Emma nods. Together they make their way towards the kitchen, where Emma finds Skylar sitting on a stool at the kitchen island.

When the little girl turned around to greet her, Emma found similar flour smudges on her small tan cheeks and smudges of chocolate around her lips. How can this kid just keep getting cuter and cuter?

"Have you been eating chocolate?" Emma asks after she kisses her daughter's forehead. Skylar nods up at her mother.

"Yes but then mommy took the bag cuz we needed it for the pancakes." pouts Skylar making Emma laugh.

"That and someone was starting to get hyper" Regina mentions while flipping a pancake. "Can you clean her up?"

Emma nods and grabs some napkins and wets them a little bringing them to her daughter's messy face. Skylar moves her head around and tries to swat her mother's hands away.

"I was saving that chocolate for later" grumbles Skylar when Emma's done wiping her face. Regina and Emma share at laugh at that.

They all sit around the kitchen island and enjoy their family breakfast.

* * *

They're sitting in the living room with Skylar, who was watching some documentary on monkeys. When Emma first saw what she was watching she couldn't believe her eyes. What were their future self's teaching this kid.

"I'm not mad' Regina says suddenly.

"You're not?" Emma questions.

"Sweetie mamma and I are going to the study for a little bit okay" Regina whisper's to Skylar who just nods and with that both moms make their way to the study.

"Regina I'm sorry. I didn't know who he was, I found out a couple of days ago and I didn't tell you be-"

"I know why Gold is trying to hurt Skylar" Regina says cutting the blonde short.

"Why?" the blonde asks taking a seat on the couch, no need in pacing she was sure that whatever was going to leave Regina's mouth she would rather take it sitting down.

"He wants to bring his son back" Regina whispers going to stand a few steps away from Emma.

"What do you mean he wants to bring his son back; He just got his son back." Emma says trying to make sense of what Regina just said.

"Not like that, Emma" Says taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Then from where?" the blonde asks tuning on the couch to face Regina.

"Death" is the simple word that leaves the brunettes mouth.

*_let me know what you think._

_*Also my computer is acting stupid which is why this chapter wasn't uploaded yesterday. Also meaning that you guys probably won't get an update until it's fixed._


	11. Chapter 11

_*My computer decided to stop acting stupid so I was able to type this up._

_*Also in this story Belle doesn't lose her memories._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 11: Like You And Mommy**

They've been sitting there Emma letting the news sink in and Regina waiting for Emma to say something.

"I don't understand" Emma says suddenly getting up from the couch and starts pacing back and forth. This didn't make sense.

"Look I don't know much when we got home Skylar asked me why uncle B was mad, and when I asked her who uncle B was she told me about Neal and some of what was going on." Regina tries to explain.

"It's just…how…?" Emma can't seem to find the right words "what does our daughter have to do in all this?" She asks when she finally gets her thoughts straight.

"She didn't say much, but she says that Gold wants her magic" Regina tries to explain, she herself is still trying to figure out what's going on.

"But why?"

"I no idea Emma" Regina spoke softly

"Hey can I get a monkey?" an excited Skylar asks from the door. Both mothers' look her way and Emma quickly makes her way over and pulls her into a hug. She'll be damned if anything happens to her kid. Regina quickly joins in the hug. "FAMILY HUG" is screamed into Emma's neck.

"Sooo…can I have a monkey?" is asked again after the hug is over.

"Only if we're talking about a toy monkey" Emma tells her daughter who starts to pout "not the pout" she hears Regina laughing next to her "not funny Regina"

"How about we head to the park?" Regina suggests and Skylar immediately agrees. They needed a distraction and going to the park seemed reasonable. Maybe when they got back they could ask Skylar some ore questions.

After convincing Skylar that her cape wasn't going to keep her warm and promises of cookies she finally decided to take it off and let Regina put her in one. Regina packs some snacks for Skylar in a small cooler and they head out.

When they get to the park Regina and Emma take a sit on a bench near the playground and watch as their daughter runs towards the slide.

"Regina?" Emma questions breaking the silence, Regina looks away from her daughter and faces the blonde.

"Yes?"

"About this morning…"

"What about it?"

"You kissed me" a small blush covers Regina's cheeks at the reminder she still can't believe she lost control, but who wouldn't if they saw a topless Emma Swan.

"I'm aware" she clears her throat and looks back over to her daughter.

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"Since you brought it up I'm guessing you want to talk about it"

"Well…yeah, I mean…like are we together now?" the blonde asks rubbing at her neck.

"Would you like to be?" Regina asks turning her attention back to the older blonde. Their eyes meet and they become lost in each other. They can see it, the want and the love that's blossoming with in one another.

A smile break out on Emma's lips and she leans in connecting their lips in a short simple kiss "Yes" she whispers against Regina's soft, red lips before bringing them together again. When the kiss starts to become heated Regina pulls away remembering were they are.

"Sorry" Emma says resting her forehead against Regina's.

"Are you guys done?" wondered Sky who was standing in front of her mothers', a smile playing at her small lips. Emma clears her throat and nods along with Regina.

"Sweetie, who gave you that?" asks the brunette, finally noticing that her daughter is holding a lollipop in her hand. Skylar doesn't answer she just turns around and points to Belle who's sitting under a tree reading a book. Feeling eyes on her Belle looks up from her book, and waves at the family.

"Did you say thank you?" Skylar nods and continues to enjoy her candy and waves at Belle.

"Sky, sweetie you shouldn't take stuff from strangers" Emma knows its Belle but still.

"She's not a stranger, she's Aunt Belle" Skylar exclaims. Regina and Emma share a look…Aunt Belle?

"What do you mean?" Emma asks confused, why is her daughter calling Belle aunt?

"Aunty Belle and Aunty Ruby are like you and mommy" she says

"Wow" is all that leaves Emma's lips things just keep getting bigger and bigger. Both grown-ups look towards Belle whose attention is back on her book.

"What's going on?" asks a deep voice, and Emma recognizes it as her fathers. Skylar squeals and runs to David who's standing behind them. "Hey, princess" he greets his granddaughter bringing her up for a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Emma"

"Sorry, it's just that if you're here who's at the station?" Asks the blonde standing up to greet her dad Regina on the other hand just stands and throws a small smile David's way.

"I was doing rounds and saw you guys here, thought I'd stop and say hi" he explains "I also wanted to tell you guys that Neal wants to have a talk with both off you about what's going on. We didn't tell him anything we just sent him on his way"

"Which reminds me, can you and Mary Margaret come over to Regina's tonight. We need to talk about what Gold wants" this catches his attention so he nods.

"Well I got to get back" He says setting Skylar down and heads back to his truck. Skylar walks over to her blonde mother and reaches out her hands, getting the message Emma picks her up. Sky rests her head on her mother's shoulder and stretches the hand holding her lollipop to Regina.

"I don't want it no more" Regina can see her daughter becoming sleepy. She takes the candy from her and throws it away in the nearest trash can.

"We should head back too" She suggests "Get something in Skylar's stomach before she falls asleep" she says and they make their way towards Regina's car.

When they get home Skylar is passed out in her booster seat which the brunette had conjured. Emma carefully gets her out, trying not to wake her. They make their way inside the house and Emma takes the girl up to Regina's bedroom.

Emma heads down to the kitchen where she finds Regina rummaging through the fridge.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a great ass?" She asks ogling the brunette's posterior.

"Who knew Emma Swan was such a sweet talker" is the sarcastic response the blonde gets.

"I do what I can" she says playing along.

Regina finally finds what she is looking for and closes the fridge. When she goes to turn around she comes face to face with Emma.

Emma takes the tomatoes from Regina and sets it on the counter next to the fridge. She brings her hands to the brunettes waits and backs her up against the closed fridge. She stares into rich brown eyes before connecting their lips. The kiss starts slow and full of passion, Regina brings her arms around Emma's neck and plays with the fine hairs she finds there.

Soon Emma's tongue seeks entrance which Regina gladly grants, moaning at the feeling. Emma's hands start to pull at Regina's blouse pulling it out of her skirt. Emma pulls away from the brunette's mouth and starts to kiss up her jaw and down her neck until she finds her pulse point and starts to suck on it making Regina moan in pleasure.

"We…god…we can't…Sky" Manages to say Regina through moans. Emma brings her mouth to Regina's ear and starts to kiss it sucking on it once in a while.

"She's asleep" Emma says before connecting their lips again, her hands making their way under Regina's shirt. "so soft" is whispered against Regina's swollen lips before a cool hand cups her breast over her bra squeezing ever so slightly.

This makes Regina's senses go into over drive she becomes lost in the kisses and touches. Her hands leave Emma's neck and make their way down to the blonde jacket pulling it off. Seeing she's won Emma pulls Regina's blouse off revealing a black lace bra.

"Fuck…you're so fucking sexy" she groans taking in all the new flushed skin, she lowers her head and starts to kiss the brunette's chest, while her hands start to lower the skirt's zipper letting the garment fall to the floor, leaving Regina in matching black lace panties.

"Bed" Regina moans out as Emma's fingers start to tease her breasts. They manage to separate from each other enough to make it to the guest bedroom. They became lost in each other's lust and passion, in this moment Gold doesn't exist.

While the couple is lost in each other's bodies, across town people are falling to the ground unconscious.

*_Well there you have it, hope you guys liked it. _

_*Also I've never written anything of the sexual kind so let me know how I did'_


	12. Chapter 12

_*New chapter hope you guys enjoy it._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 12: Time Is Confusing **

_**Couple years in the future**_

"_He's nowhere in Storybrooke" Emma told everyone that stood around the study. Everyone was worried because there was no sign of Mr. Gold, even Ruby couldn't find his scent. It was starting to get to them, this could be fatal._

"_Regina, are you okay?" Asked the worried blonde when she heard her wife hiss in pain and rub at her temples when she didn't get a response she went to make her way over to the brunette only to stop as pain invaded her head. _

"_Why does this keep happening?" A 17 year old Henry asked his mothers' when the pain had subsided._

"_Emma what did you just see?" the first time it happened they didn't know what it was, but then things became clearer…they were memories, new memories. _

"_You. Me. Naked" Regina sighs because she saw the same thing, she saw them having sex way before it was supposed to happen…then it came to her._

"_Gold" everyone in the room turns to her "He's in the past that's why there is no sign of him, he can't do anything here with Skylar gone so he must off figured things out and gone back himself"_

"_That's why you guys are getting this weird flashes he's changing the past and creating a new future" Henry pipes in, it's all starting to make sense now. If one Mr. Gold is bad enough imagine two working together. _

"_Why are we still here if he's changing the past?" Snow asks confusion in her tone. _

"_My theory is that he is only meddling with our past" Regina says motioning between Emma and herself "But since time functions differently in Storybrooke and since we are connected to Skylar in some way we are only getting new memories for now. Eventually time would catch up with us all and we'll be…erased I guess you could say and our future would be re-written, but I think the only event big enough to do that would be-"_

"_Sky's birth" Emma finishes for her wife finally understanding what was happening._

"_Yes" Regina confirms._

"_What do you guys mean?" David asks voicing the question everyone has on their minds. _

"_If Sky is conceive to soon then this" Emma says motioning around them "doesn't happen the way it did this time and we all disappear…like Regina said our lives would be re-written" _

"_So what do we do?" Ruby pipes in from where she was standing next to Belle._

"_We have a chat with our past self's" Regina answers only to leave everyone confuse again, so Emma starts to explain about the spirit realm and how she was able to communicate with her past self._

* * *

David was on the phone with Snow when it happened, he's cellphone slipped from his hand and hit the floor. His unconscious body resting against the desk in front of the chair he was sitting on. He was the first to pass out.

Mary Margaret had just pulled out a fresh batch of chocolate cookies out of the oven when it happened to her. Her unconscious body now rested on the kitchen floor.

Ruby was just about to serve an order when she started to sway as if she were drunk. She was barely able to make it to the back room before passing out.

Belle was putting books on their rightful place when it happened to her. Regina and Emma had just come down from their high when it happened to them.

Neal was in his room at the Inn watching television with Henry when it happened to them.

Skylar was…well she was already sleeping.

* * *

_**Spirit Realm **_

"_Where the hell are we, and why are you guys naked?" Ruby asks turning to Emma and Regina. They look down at themselves and immediately cover their private parts, well Emma does, Regina simple hides behind Emma. _

_David hurriedly covers he's eyes and where Neal gets a pervy look until Henry elbows him in the stomach._

"_Those are my moms' look away" the boy says turning his father the other direction. Snow White looks around the room trying not to notice her naked daughter. Ruby she enjoys the show until Belle's angry face covers her view._

"_Mommy?" a sleepy Skylar questions from where she's standing, David knowing the situation with his daughter quickly makes his way over to his granddaughter and pulls her into his arms._

"_Why are mamma and mommy naked grandpa?" she asks innocently into his neck_

"_Ummm…they were playing a game and got dirty" he tries to explain but it only gets him strange looks from everyone around._

"_Like the one they play when they make funny noises" all color drains from David along with Snow White and Ruby bursts out in laughter at the embarrassed look on Regina and Emma's faces. _

_The Sheriff closes her eyes and soon enough a white robe is covering their naked bodies. They look around the white, bright room and then at each other. Soon their future self's start appearing around them…well except for Neal. _

_There are a few gasps from the first occupants of the room._

"_We need to talk" spits the older version of Emma._

"_MOMMY" Screams Skylar wiggling out of Davis arms and running across the room, jumping into her mother's arms. The older Regina wraps her daughter in a tight hug and kisses her small blonde head over and over. They are soon joined by the older blonde and a teenage Henry. "I miss you guys" Skylar say before bursting into tears._

"_It's okay. We'll be together soon" The older blonde tried to reassure her small daughter. She looks over at their younger self's and sees Emma hugging Regina whispering in her ear "Is she alright?"_

"_Yeah, she just doesn't like to see Skylar cry" Young Emma explains running her hand over the brunettes back, calming her down. _

"_Can someone tell us where we are" asks Ruby getting inpatient only to get a glare from her future self. "You did not just glare at me" she snarls at her older self, glaring right back and that's when the staring match between the two begins._

_With Skylar finally calmed down, the older blonde decides to explain._

"_We are in the Spirit Realm. Technically we are all just sleeping and sharing the same dream." _

"_Why are we here?" young Regina questions, voicing everyone's question._

"_Belle's could like control that" Older Emma says motioning with her hands to where the werewolf's are still glaring at each other. When that's taken care off a big, round, glass table appears in the middle of the room and Older Emma motions for everyone to take a seat in the crystal chairs._

_Once everyone is seated older Emma starts to talk._

"_We have reason to believe that our Gold is in your time" she says signaling at their younger self's "messing with the past so that he can change the future" Emma and Regina share worried glances with Mary Margaret and David._

"_I'm sorry but what about my dad" "What's going on with Mr. Gold" is asked at the same time._

"_Shit. Right we haven't told you guys yet" young Emma curses getting a pointed look from both Regina's at her choice of words._

"_Don't worry we can fix that" Says older Regina, whispering something in Sky's ear. The little girl nods and get of her lap and they make their way over to Skylar's future mothers'. _

"_Hold hands" she tells the past self's and questioningly they do as told, it was a good thing they were sitting next to one another…group unity. Skylar brings her small hand over to Emma's temple and sets it there; then she takes a hold of future Regina's hand eliciting a bright glow. Suddenly the young sheriff feels tingling against her skins, then the flashes start to appear in her head and like that the same happens to the other two. _

"_Fuck yes! I end up with Belle" fist pumps Ruby when the flashes are over, breaking everyone out of their trance. Snow White and Prince Charming share a loving look with happy smile on their faces, they would have another beautiful daughter. They look over at their future self's as if to ask where the small brunette was. The older version of Snow mouths 'Granny'_

"_Lucky, I'll I get is death" pouts Neal._

"_Why did you show us?" young Regina asks ignoring Ruby's outburst and Neal's…why is he pouting for god's sake he dies, he should be angry, mad, sad not pouting. "won't it affect the future?"_

"_Don't you see? The future is already changing" _

"_Time is confusing" small henry grumbles rubbing at his forehead trying to make sense of what's going on. He receives agreeing nods from his grandpas. _

"_What do you mean?" asks young Emma_

"_We've been getting ne memories" future Regina says pointing between her wife and herself "Emma initiated our first kiss not Regina. The kiss in the park didn't happened and we didn't see Belle or David. In fact we saw Neal, who wanted to know what was going on." _

"_Wait so your future is been changed because they are moving too fast?" Young Ruby asks._

"_Yes, the question is why?" the older Regina questions._

"_Wait you said something about me being at the park?" Belle interrupts in her heavy accent._

"_Yeah, today at the park you were there, you gave Skylar a lollipop" Emma says and she can feel trepidation creeping up on her._

"_I was never at the park today. I was actually at Granny's having lunch with Ruby" informed the small brunette. Upon hearing the news Emma turns to her father…how could she be so stupid, she had one job and she messed up._

"_Please tell me you were there" Emma pleads her father but the way he look down is all the answer she needs. Regina covers her mouth because she feels like she's going to be sick, they were so careless. _

"_Gold" leaves young Emma's mouth and you can hear the hatred behind it…then it hits her, the lollipop._

"_I don't feel so good mommy" whimpered the small blonde holding her stomach._

_*Hope all that made sense._

_*Well I am off, like a prom dress (if you guys know from which lovely brunette I got that from, leave it in a review and whoever is first can choose the name of the Charming's future daughter who will appear in the sequel to this story…not that this one is almost over we still got a long way to go.)_


	13. Chapter 13

_*New chapter. Have in mind that I had not planned this chapter and it was typed in a hurry._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 13: Will It Hurt?**

"It's been a week. When will she wake up?" Regina asked for what seemed the millionth time since Skylar had fallen ill. Skylar had been poisoned by Rumpelstiltskin, but whatever had been used to do so was too powerful for them. It did come from two Gold's.

"You know I can't answer that" Emma says. They had been doing this for a week now, Regina would ask her question and Emma's answer would always be the same. They were both frustrated, they couldn't do anything but wait until their daughter finally decided to wake from her slumber.

Both mothers had barely left Regina's bedroom, where their daughter laid unconscious. She rested in the brunette's bed, a bright blue glow surrounding her small body. She was slowly healing thanks to the necklace that hung from her neck emitting said blue glow.

Now it was all in their hands, their future self's had disappeared when their daughter had whimpered in pain, their future had changed. They had woken from spirit world and hurriedly made their way to their sick daughter only to find her necklace glowing. At first they were confuse as to what it was doing until they remembered what they were shown of their future. It was magical, embedded with the purest magic out there, armed with the strongest protection spells, coated with the tears of true lover's meant to protect the wearer from dark magic.

_After been surrounded by darkness for what seemed like forever to the small blonde, light finally makes itself known. Shapes start to form around her and color soon joins. _

_She looks around and smiles at what she sees, it's her favorite place. The sound of waves crashing in the distance be heard, the sand under her small shoeless feet feels soft and the sun is shining bring in the sky something that doesn't happen very often in Storybrooke. _

_Its then her smile fades from her face and fear takes over. _

"_Don't be scare" Someone says behind her and Skylar quickly turns around to find the source of the voice. Skylar stares at the tall blonde in front of her. _

"_Who are you?" She asks studying the other blonde, there is something familiar about her. _

"_That's not important. I'm here to help you" The blonde says._

"_How are you going to do that?" Skylar asks._

"_Can't tell you until he gets here" _

"_Until who gets here?" when those words leave her small mouth a bright flash goes on next to them ans a very confuse Henry looks around. He quickly makes his way over to his small sister and pushes her behind him as to protect her. _

"_You again" He glares at the older blonde in front of them. _

"_Henry you know I can't hurt her and you're late by the way" The blonde points out._

"_You said no one could know so I had to improvise and pretend to take a nap" the boy says taking his sister small hand. Skylar looks up at her brother with a questioning look. "It's okay. She's here to help us"_

"_So what's the plan?" Henry asks. _

"_I'll show you" She extends her hands offering one to Henry and the other to Skylar. Once their hands are clasped with one another the blonde closes her eyes and a bright light emits from where her hand is clasped with Skylar's and soon its surrounding them. _

"_Your plan could get us killed" Henry is quick to point out as soon as the light goes away. _

"_That is why your only job is to watch over her. Make sure nothing happens to her and I'll take care of the rest." The blonde explains. _

"_Will it hurt?" asked a scare Skylar and at this Henry quickly turns to the older blonde as of asking the same question._

"_No. All you're going to feel is tingling when it happens." Henry seems to accept the answer but his sister still looks worried. "Trust me okay" the blonde says as she kneels in front of the infant. She takes Skylar's small hands in hers and brings their foreheads together. Henry steps out of the way and waits for it to be done. _

_He watches as pink swirls of smoke start to surround them forming a sphere trapping the blondes inside it. Soon the air picks up causing the water to get out of control. Waves can be heard crashing at shore and against the rocks._

_Soon though it goes back to normal and the swirls forming the sphere start to vanish. He quickly makes his way over to his sister and pulls her into a hug. Ever since he was shown the future they were suppose too have he's become protective of her. _

"_Did it work?" Henry asks the older blonde who's dusting her knees. _

"_Yes. Now remember no one can know" She tells Henry and Skylar who nod. _

"_What now?" Skylar asks un-wrapping her hands from around Henry's waist and taking a hold of his hand instead. _

"_Now we wake up" and with that one by one they start to vanish._

"She has to wake up Emma" Regina hadn't gotten an once off sleep that whole week, her fatigue could be seen in her eyes and heard in her voice.

"And she will" The blonde answer bringing Regina into a hug trying to comfort her. Emma closed her eyes for a moment only to open them again when a faint cough was heard coming from the bed. Both mothers look over at the bed and find that there is no more light covering their daughter.

Henry rushes into them room and pushes his mother's aside getting on the bed and patiently waits for his sister to open her eyes.

Soon another small cough is heard and a smile makes itself know on both mother's faces. The smile grows even bigger when their small daughter rubs at her twitching nose. Regina's tears started to fall freely as she left Emma's arms and made her way around the bed to lie next to her waking daughter.

Emma not far behind also made way over to the bed and took a sit next to her son and waited for her beautiful daughter to open her amazing brown eyes.

"Come on sleepy head wake up" Henry encourages his sister. Emma and Regina spared a glance at the boy then at each other confuse. How did Henry know Skylar was waking up in the first place? He just burst through the door like the house was on fire and sat by his sister…_strange _they thought but it didn't matter their daughter was finally waking up.

"Five more minutes" Skylar grumbles sleepily pulling the blanket over her head. Both mother's chuckle at their daughter's behavior and pull the blankets off of her. They are met with bright brown eyes staring back at them and small smile tugging at the small blonde's lips.

Regina couldn't take it anymore she needed to hug her daughter. She reaches for her a pulls her to her wrapping her in a hug as they both laid in bed. Soon Henry joins in the hug on his mother other side and then Emma follows on the other side of Skylar.

"FAMILY HUG" Skylar screams into Regina's chest making their hands tighten around her.

Their moment though is interrupted when a voice is heard from downstairs calling for Emma then hurried steps coming up the stairs.

"Emma I think you guys want to hear this" Mary Margaret says worry in her face banishing for a moment when she notices her granddaughter has awaken.

"What is it?" she asks her mother not letting go of her family wanting to enjoy the moment a bit more.

"We think time might be speeding up"

*_Let me know your thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter…also for those confused about the whole time thing, you're not the only ones I'm confused and it's my story. _

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 14: Haven't You Heard?**

They just couldn't manage to catch a break. After being interrupted by her mother Emma reluctantly got up and followed her out. She told Regina she would take care of it and left her with the kids, at least one of them should bask in the family love while they could.

They made their way into the study, which pretty much had become their strategy room. Even though no one had really stepped in there since Skylar had fallen ill. Everyone had been busy guarding the house incase Gold decide to cause problems.

Henry crouched down next to the door and waited for them to start talking he didn't have much time he had managed to leave his mother's hold by telling her that he had to use the restroom.

"So what is this about time speeding up? Is that even possible?" Emma is the first to speak up.

"Emma time was frozen in Storybrooke for twenty-eight years I think that pretty much explains it" Snow tells her daughter who has taken a seat at Regina's desk. "Anyways look" she says and sets a newspaper in front of the blonde.

"This can't be right. The date is wrong" Emma says going over the paper.

"That's not the only one" David speaks up setting more newspapers in front on Emma. "We have asked people that walk by and their answer is always different. Always matches the newspaper and have you seen the clock tower it just spins like crazy, but no one seems to notice." At that Emma makes her way and catches a small glimpse at said clock seems to have its hands spinning uncontrollably.

"Why is it that we can tell what's going on?" David questions joining his daughter by the window, Emma just proceeds to bang her head against the window as if doing it will suddenly give her all the answers.

"Could be because we've already seen the future we were supposed to have. That or the fact that we're all connected to Sky" she grumbles after a bit. Henry waits no longer he quickly makes his way up the stairs and to his mother's bedroom.

"I'm hungry" he announces taking his mother's attention from his sister.

"Okay…let's go make you something" She responds getting up.

"No! I want something from Granny's" he says quickly and Regina stares at him questioningly.

"Henry you know it's not safe to just go out" She tries to explain but Henry is having none of it so he looks over at his sister for help. She seems to understand.

"Yeah mommy lets go to Granny's I want some fries" Regina stares at her daughter, when Skylar sees her mother start to shake her head she pulls out the big guns…the pout. Regina instantly caves.

"Alright, I guess we could go real fast." Both kids cheer at their accomplishment "why don't you get dressed" She tells Sky and Henry's cheers stop instantly.

"She just woke up mom, she shouldn't be using magic so soon, why dint you change her" Henry casually suggests and Skylar nods frantically at her mother.

"You're right" she agrees and starts to conjure clothes for the small blonde. Once done they make their way down to the study. "Emma they want to go to Granny's" Regina announces stopping whatever discussion that was going on before they entered.

"Regina you know that's not safe" Emma says making her way over to her family taking Skylar in her arms.

"I couldn't say no Emma…she used her pout" Regina whispers to the older blonde not wanting anyone to hear that the great Evil Queen can't say no to a child's pout.

"Why don't we just call and order something and have someone deliver it" She suggests but it doesn't seem to be the right suggestion as Henry's and Skylar's face fall. Emma looks from one child to the other and stares at their sad crestfallen faces…oh they are good. With a sigh in defeat she relents and agrees.

The Savior and The Evil Queen, putty in their kids hands.

Everyone decides to go with the family…their happy endings lay in that little girl their not just about to let her get harmed. They walk there mostly because the only car available is Regina and they won't all fit there, plus the diner is not that far.

As soon as they enter Henry tells them he has to use the restroom again and disappears into the back of the diner. He waits until no one is looking his way and sneak over to the Inn and heads to the room he knows she's in.

The door opens before he even knocks; he greets the blonde with a smile and enters the room.

"Time is speeding up" He says quickly

"I know" Henry stares at the blonde "I'm the one making it speed up" she says closing the door making her way over to the bed.

"Why?" Henry questions joining her on the bed and taking a sit on it.

"Because it keeps Mr. Gold confused" She can tell Henry needs more than that so she explains farther "Mr. Gold can see into the future, so if time keeps speeding up then so does his visions and because they change fast he doesn't know what to really believe anymore. All those different outcomes he sees, he doesn't have time to pick one before it changes and a new one shows up"

"I'm still pretty confused but who wouldn't be. So that takes care of past Mr. Gold what about future Mr. Gold?" Henry whimpered in frustration this was giving him a migraine and he was only ten.

"Well you see that's the fun part, future Gold keeps getting all this new memories and gets angry because he doesn't know what's going on. You guys aren't been affected by this because I wrote the spell like that." Well that answered his next question.

"Wait if it's affecting Mr. Gold does that mean you're more powerful than him?"

"We are about the same when it comes to magic which is why I can't just walk up to him and take him down I have to get rid of past Gold first"

"You're going to kill him?"

What?...no…I meant separate him from future Gold, that way they can't team up leaving future Gold alone and with a minimum amount of power. I can't take two Golds' but with one at a time the risk of me dying is much smaller."

"Wait… why don't you just take care of past Gold. That would get rid of future Gold wouldn't it?"

"I'm not a killer Henry"

"But you would be killing future Gold, wouldn't you?"

"Technically he doesn't exist yet"

"This is so confusing. Okay fine the plan is good, but how are you going to get past Gold away from future Gold?" this seems to catch the older blonde's attention whose plan doesn't seem so good now.

"Didn't think about that, but it doesn't matter" she exclaims, her bravo coming back.

"It kind of does" Henry comments

"Haven't you heard Henry?"

"Heard what?" asks Henry with a raised eyebrow

"Good always wins"

_*this chapter confused the fuck out of me and I wrote it _


	15. Chapter 15

_*Hey guys sorry for the delay, I was going to update Tuesday but then I called my mom menopausal (she's not really) and she took my computer anyways "Now we can both be sad" were her words when she walked out of my room with it. _

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 15:** **Screams of Agony**

Henry was sleeping when it happened. A loud thud was heard throughout his room bringing him out of dream land. He looks around startled and his eye land on the lump on his bedroom floor.

"He...hel…help" the girl manages to breath out through her pain. Henry threw his covers back and stares at the girl before jumping into action.

"What do I do?" he asks pretty much to no one, he gets out of bed in a hurry an keels besides the injured girl. "What do I do?" he asks again in his panic.

"_Mommy"_ it was barely over a whisper Henry couldn't believe he actually heard it, but he did and so he sprinted out of his room, his door bouncing of off the wall. He run down the hallway and didn't even think to stop when he got to his mother's room, he just threw open the door and ran to her side of the bed.

"MOM" he kept screaming over and over shaking Regina. The brunette didn't even get a chance to ask any questions before she was been dragged down the hallway, a very confused blonde carrying their smallest child behind.

"Henry what is-" her words get cut off when her eyes land on the girl Henry is now kneeling next to.

"She needs help mom" Henry says carefully moving bloody hair out of the blonde's battered face. Regina seems to snap into action.

"Go wake your grandparents" she orders Henry who shakes his head there was no way he was leaving "she'll be okay Henry, now go" she said again and this time Henry didn't fight it, he got up and ran to get his grandparents "Emma get Skylar out of the room" the blonde quickly leaves the room.

Regina looks at the girl she can see the scratches on her body where her clothes are ripped, she looks so pale under all that dirt and blood. She carefully reaches out and tries to move the girl to lay her on her back. She feels horrible every time the girl hisses out in pain even in her unconscious state, but somehow she manages to do the task.

When she finally gets a good look at the girl's face, she can tell even covered in blood and dirt she can tell…that's her daughter. Tears roll down Regina's cheeks falling into the girl's dark hoodie soaking them up.

"_mommy" _is breathed out and Regina stares down at matching brown eyes, slowly a bloodied hand reaches out to the brunette, but she doesn't make it her hand falls barely of her body before she runs out of strength. Regina reaches for the hand and brings it to her chest and a small smile pulls at the girls lips as her eyes start to close again. _"m..iss..y-" _the teen never finishes her sentence falling unconscious again.

Emma comes in then and hurries to kneel by the injured girl. "We need to get her up on the bed and cleaned up" she says but Regina doesn't move her hand caressing the girls bruised cheek "Now Regina" the blonde barks at the brunette, who seems to woken from her trance.

Regina gets up and throws everything on Henry's bed to the floor, then moves out of the way when she sees Emma standing up with their grown up daughter in her hands. She carefully lays her down in the bed.

"Get my mother to bring some hot water and towels, we need to wipe of the blood and dirt to see where she's bleeding" she tells Regina who heads out of the room in a hurry. Emma looks around and precedes to poof away the ripped hoodie followed by the long sleeve under it with the shake of a hand.

She stares at her daughter and can only blamed herself, she was the reason her daughter now laid here in front of her bloodied and close to death.

"Why couldn't you be more like your brother" she whispers and continues to remove the girl's jeans with a shake of a hand again. Regina comes barging into the room holding white towels, Snow White following with a bowl of got water.

"Oh my" Snow gasps covering her mouth once she's set the bowl down "she looks just like…"

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry asks tears threatening to spill out of his eyes

"Mom get him out of here" Emma barked over at her mother, who had jet to move from where she had been standing, meanwhile Regina has already started carefully running a wet towel over the girls olive skin. "We'll take it from here"

Mary Margaret practically drags a screaming Henry out of the room and takes him down the stairs were everyone staying in the manor now seats waiting for news about what's going on. The boy quickly moves over to Ruby and Belle who are trying to distract his sister.

"What is going on?" Neal asks not once taking his eyes away from his son.

"I have no clue" Mary Margaret says and heads back up the stairs. She enters to see both Emma and Regina cleaning the girl. She heads back out of the room to get more towels and water.

"She's lost to much blood" Regina says running the moist towel over her daughter's forehead where a gash started and slowly followed it across to her nose where it ended.

"We are going to have to heal her" Emma says throwing the towel to the floor and moving her palms over the girl's knee were a deep wound was. Her palms grew warm and a white light made itself known, in seconds the gash was sealed and vanished.

Regina stared in shock "How…?"

"Just heal Regina, I'll explain later" Regina seemed okay with that answer because she too started to heal their daughter. They healed the small cuts and scratches because they knew the bigger wounds would hurt much more.

When Regina made to heal the gash on the teens face she could see the girl's face twist in pain. When Emma moved to the three deep gashes on her daughter's chest, as she starts to heal them and said gashes started to seal their daughter led out a scream of agony.

"Hold her down" Regina follows the request and pushes her daughter down by the shoulders careful not to hurt her, while Emma concentrates.

"_Make it stop_" The teen screams out into the room, thrashing against Regina's hold. Teary brown eyes meet equally teary brown eyes "_make it stop mommy" _she pleads through her agony and Regina feels her heart breaking.

"It's almost over, sweetie" the brunette tried to assure her daughter while fighting against her daughter's body trying to keep it still. "Hurry up, Emma"

"Regina it's going to hurt even more when we heal the wounds in her stomach and the ones in her back" the blonde whispered her own tears running down her cheeks.

"But she's in pain Emma" down stairs Ruby covered Skylar's ears with her hands as the little girl hugged her legs and watched as Belle did the same with Henry, cringing every time a scream ran throughout the house. She watched as David hugged Mary Margaret closer to him. She watched as Neal pace back and forth and stopped when the screams were heard.

_*Well let me know what you guys think now that you know who the blonde is._

_*Also you'll find out what happened in the next chapter. Also how did Emma know how to heal? _

_*If you thought time was confusing before wait until you read future chapters…_


	16. Chapter 16

***Decided to give you guys another update, make up for the headaches…wait I might be making them worst.**

_*****__Okay so I'm going to try and explain this whole time thing, going on in this chapter._

_-Okay so as we know their future changed, creating another one. This new future is totally screwed up. Emma has been sent to the past and has been reliving the same thing over and over, even though she tries different things to change it, it always comes out the same but then BAM older Sky shows up…can't say much about that. _

**Guest with the long comment**_- Not a teen….law says I'm an adult_

**amamLOCISVU 29**_- I won't call my mother anything anymore…can't promise I won't get in trouble anyways_

**LOCISVU, dominicqueShizuma, ShadowCub, msSilver1, Jade St. Jms, Reader37, Kikilia14, arissita**_- thanks for the reviews guys._

_-Sorry for the headaches guys…it should get better after the next chapter. Also I said you guys were going to find out what happened to Sky in the next chapter but, I decided to write…well this. Also to be honest I only had like the first three chapters planned out, I didn't think people were going to like my story._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 16: Can't keep Losing You **

Skylar eventually passed out from the pain both mothers' were both glad yet sad that they were the one causing their child such pain. She had been moved to Regina's bed were she now laid sleeping peacefully regaining her strength.

Regina and Emma had explain to their family, because that's what they all were now a family, they had told them who the girl resting upstairs was and that they didn't know the whole story about her arrival. Little Skylar had fallen asleep in Ruby's arms and was taken to sleep next to her older self. Henry on the other hand had yet to fall asleep or even talk.

Both mothers' had made their way upstairs and waited by the bed nursing identical cups of coffee, Henry sitting at the end of the bed staring at his little older sister, just hours before she was covered in blood and close to dying. Eventually sleep took over his small body and he rested at the bottom of the bed.

"How?" Regina finally asks when she notices their son has finally fallen asleep. She doesn't elaborate because the blonde should know what she's referring to.

"It's a long story" Emma says sipping her cup not taking her eyes of off the older Skylar.

"Well I don't see either of us going to sleep anytime soon" Regina sasses at the blonde who sets her cup on the night stand then does the same with Regina's.

"The future is really screwed up, Regina" she starts "I had to do something. I couldn't live another day like that blaming myself for what had happened."

"What happened? What are you talking about? How do you know how our future turns out?" Regina fires question after question her voice rising a bit.

"Lower your voice, you'll wake them up" Emma murmured taking Regina's hand and leading her out of the room. "Can you guys keep an eye on the kids" Emma asks her parents who nod and make their way upstairs.

She continues to lead Regina throughout the house and out to the backyard.

"Emma where are you taking me" the blonde doesn't answer just continues to walk tugging at her arm they stop by Regina's apple tree. The blonde turns and faces Regina and notices that she's shivering; Emma leans in and places a small almost timid kiss on her lips. Regina can't tell because her eyes are closed but there is a faint pink smoke surrounding them.

"A kiss won't get out of explaining" Regina mumbles against her lips and a smile pulls at Emma's lips.

"Maybe not, but keeping you warms might" at the Regina looks down at herself and notices she is now wearing a coat. She looks over at Emma who now sports her famous red leather jacket. "I would change your pajama pants but I don't think you're a sweats type of person." She explains and steps back a little.

"Last time I check you didn't know much about magic, yet here you are doing this and using healing magic, which by the way is quite powerful." Regina started to ramble "I need answers Emma. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"You'll get answers, but you need to calm down a bit" Emma says and tries to pull Regina into her arms only to have slapped away.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down" Emma gulps and tries again, this time Regina allows herself to be hugged. "I just want answers. Emma I just had to sit through our daughter screaming in agony, no parent should ever go through that. She…she was so hurt" at this point Regina has started to cry on Emma's shoulder.

She doesn't say anything after that she just cries in her lover's arms. Emma for her part just rubs soothing circles on her back and lays gentle kisses were ever she can.

"This is where it happened" Emma whispers after a while. "This is where I lost you" Regina steps out of her hold and gazes up at the blonde. "Skylar was born before her actual time she was also born with magic already. Gold came days before she was born and took you…he always takes you no matter what I do… We searched and searched but couldn't find you. Then finally when Ruby finds you scent she brings us here." Tears have started to well in the blondes eyes "God, Regina you were so hurt…you…you had Sky in your arms. Henry…Henry he cried and cried over you"

Regina wipes at her own tears then at Emma's laying small kisses where ever her fingers touch.

"They knew…I knew. I knew that you weren't going to make it. I tried to heal you but it was useless, I tried everything I could think off, not even true love's kiss worked. Finally I just laid with you and waited for that unstoppable moment. Henry laid there to he kept whispering how much he loved you and not to leave him…but eventually you did."

Regina pulls the blonde into a hug and keeps her there and waits for her to continue.

"Gold he…he took her magic and became this… this monster. He was unstoppable we couldn't stop him the last option was to take Skylar over the town line. My parents died also, I had Ruby and Belle take her and Henry to the town line, but been them, they couldn't cross it…He was so scared Regina" she whispers brokenly into her ear, sobbing once in a while.

"I gave Skylar's necklace to Henry to give to her when she was a bit older…I staid and fought Gold for as long as I could…Neal staid too, made a deal with his father to not hurt the kids, to let them go, in exchange he would give Gold what he wanted his son back."

"There was this fight between Gold and I and there was so much light Regina…there was this big flash and I remember it sending me flying into the clock tower and then everything going black. When I opened my eyes again I was leaving the park with you and Skylar" Regina thinks back to that moment trying to make sense off things.

"What happened that day in the kitchen…I just needed to feel you again. I've been reliving that day in the kitchen all the way to the fight with Gold over and over and I can't seem to get it right…I can't take loosing you one more time." Emma says pulling Regina into a messy kiss. "We tried you know, crossing the town line but it wouldn't let you Skylar needs to be born here in magic and I wasn't going to leave you."

"What happened to five year old Skylar, Emma?" Regina manages to ask through her owns sobs, pulling away from the blonde.

"She…disappears because she's born early, I've tried everything Regina and I can't stop it. Every time is the same outcome. I can't keep losing you or Sky and Henry I just can't"

"What about the older Skylar" This catches Emma's attention, how is it that she just notices now.

"I…Regina…" Now that she thinks about it, in all her different replays there had never been an older Skylar.

"SHE'S AWAKE" Rube calls out to them.

_*Hope it makes a little bit of sense_


	17. Chapter 17

_*It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I kind of went through writer's block. Then I couldn't decide whether or not I should continue writing, then I decided to just finish it and so, I present to you another confusing chapter._

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 17: Let's Talk Time**

Emma and Regina raced into the room which had been evacuated by everyone else. They paused when their eyes come in contact with the teenager.

Older Skylar is sitting up at the edge of the bed, her face cast down. She goes to stand up only to lose all strength as soon as she tries to take her third step. Emma is quick to catch her and pull her back to bed.

"You should rest" She tells her in a motherly tone.

"I have stuff to do" the teen manages to grit out through a wince.

"Like what?" Emma questions

"That's none of your business" Regina finally stops string at the teen in wonder and starts to get close. Skylar looks her way and throws a small smile her way.

"Hi" is all she's able to get out. Emma for her part moves aside to let Regina get closer to the girl. As soon as she was within touching distance Regina takes a hold of the teen's hand. "You're so grown up" she whispers.

"That's what been sixteen years old does to someone" Skylar says trying not to just jump into her mother's arms. Regina having not found the joke funny pulls the girl into a hug. Skylars arms rapidly wrap around her mother's waist her face nuzzling her stomach.

In all her sixteen years of life Skylar had never had someone hug her this way except her brother Henry when she saw him once in a while. Yet here she was hugging the woman she used to hear stories about from Henry when she was little. Here was the woman that had given life to her.

"You're just like Henry used to say" She mumbles into Regina's stomach. "He used to say you're hugs were the best, all warm and cozy."

Regina bends down and kisses the blondes messy hair, which unlike young Skylar's was long and all over the place.

Emma looks at the scene with tears in her eyes. If only she could defeat Gold her daughter wouldn't have to grow up without mothers' or a family.

"You can come and hug me too" Skylar tells Emma not bothering to look up at the blonde. Emma doesn't need to be told twice, she's sitting next to the teen instantly. The hug is a bit awkward at the angle they are at so Regina reluctantly un-wraps the teen's arms from around her and takes at sit other her other side.

The young blonde's head instantly goes to rest on her mother's blonde's mother's shoulder. She couldn't believe that she had both her mothers' right there with her.

Since landing in Storybrooke all she had wanted to do was just run to them and hug the like they were doing now. Reluctantly, just like her mother had done a few minutes ago she broke the hug.

"We should talk about what's going on?" she tells them, making both ladies nod their heads in agreement. With a wave of her hand Emma conjures up some chairs for her and Regina. "Well, go on! ask what you want to ask"

"How did you get here? I mean you're from the future" Emma asks, wanting to clear things up as soon as possible.

"Henry used to always tell me stories about Storybrooke and how it used to be so amazing. So when I turned sixteen I decided to take a look for myself." She starts "I used to think he was lying, I mean magic come on" she tells them making a face "when I got there, there was nothing and mean nothing, no houses, no people."

She pauses for a moment to wince at the pain on her back, making Regina stand up only to have Skylar motion that she's okay.

"What do you mean there was nothing?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, all I saw at the beginning was the welcome sign but other than that there was nothing." She explains "there were only trees, at first I wanted to back into the city and call Henry a liar but then there was this light thing that popped out of nowhere. Curious I started to follow it, then it disappeared when a well came into view" they nod, letting Sky know that they know what well she's talking about.

"At first I was confused, why would a rusty well be doing in the middle of nowhere but then at the bottom it started to glow so I pull at the rope and in the bucket there's this book." She adjusts herself on the edge of the bed a bit before continuing.

"Henry, he used to talk about a book all the time so I knew that was the book he was always talking about. When I opened then book everything kind of started to reappear I think because by the time I made it back to where the town was suppose to be everything was there. Except everything was frozen, things were broken some of which were just frozen in mid-air, the people, it was weird seeing it"

"The people, the town, it was like time froze them?" Skylar raises an eyebrow at her mother because did she not just say that.

"Yes, I walked around the town until I got to the clock tower it was destroyed. I found Mr. Gold towering over your body, frozen in place also. That's why you took over past Emma's body because your body was frozen on the spot as soon as the tower was destroyed."

"So everything there is just like it was during the battle with Gold?"

"Yup, time in there is frozen it's not moving forward"

"Wait, but that doesn't explain how you got here" Regina pipes in.

"Right, so I wanted answers so I went to the Mansion or what was left of it and went to read the book but an envelope and what I thought was an empty pouch fell out, it was like on off those bottomless bags because things just keep coming from it at different times. The letter was from Uncle Bea, explaining what had happen leading to the battle, and that I was to help mom take on Mr. Gold there was also a spell and obviously I read it otherwise I wouldn't be here." She looks at her mother's and all she see's is looks of pure concentration.

"Why didn't you just come to us then, as soon as you ended up here in this time?" Regina asks.

"I had to find have magic before coming to you guys, that's what Uncle B said because the spell came with company" her face turns into one of pain when she thinks back to her fight with the thing that came with the spell.

"I couldn't leave the room I was staying at without magic so when young me was healing I used the dream world and asked for her magic. Oh yeah, Henry used to talk about all this crazy nonsense, well not so crazy anymore"

"Wait, so Sky doesn't have magic anymore?" Emma asks, voicing Regina's question.

"No, anyways so now that I had magic and I had time moving forward –"

"That was you?" she gives her mother a lazy grim before nodding.

"How else do you think I was going to get Gold's dagger. As long as time is moving forward Mr. Gold doesn't know what's up and what's down" She says making hand gestures.

"Wait so you went and got Gold's dagger?" Regina questions, because was her kid crazy, did she have a death Wish?

"I did, and I got it too but that stupid thing tracked me down and well now it's at the bottom at the well in the bottomless pouch" another sheepish grim is given. "Which reminds me, I should go get it before Gold figures out it's missing, I replaced it with the one in the future because that once doesn't work in the past and that way he thinks it's still there. I'm telling you that pouch has so many shit in it"

Regina isn't even bothered by her words she just keeps listening to the girl, while Emma is impressed by her daughter.

"I haven't killed the thing-"

"Hudroth, it's called a Hudroth this type of being appears when someone travels through realms without using something like the magic hat, it's probably stronger because you traveled through time using magic. Their purpose is to send the person to where they come from usually dead." Regina explains to them, making the small blonde cringe.

"So this means future Gold has a Hudroth after him too, that's why he hasn't really caused too much trouble" Emma thinks out loud.

"That can be one of the reasons" Regina agrees with her. "Another can be that he's going through changes because the future he came from is catching up to him just like it did to our future self's" things were finally starting to look up for the family.

"So can I go get the dagger now?" questions Skylar.

"Not alone" Regina tells her "the last thing I want is you running into the Hudroth or Gold"

"You don't have to worry about Mr. Gold hurting me" she tells her moms.

"Why is that? Emma asks confused.

"Uncle Bea gave me the contract were Mr. Gold agreed to let us leave Storybrooke in exchange for uncle Bea becoming his son willingly again. Said contract also states that he cannot harm either me or Henry as long as we live"

Well that certainly changed things.


End file.
